Maddie's Intuition
by Linkmaste
Summary: Maddie is getting suspicious of Danny and what he does. Can Danny keep his secreat or will somone else know about it? Please R&R.
1. Morning Routines

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP.

Authors Note: Please Review, read and tell me what you think of it.

Maddie Fenton opened her violet eyes and scanned around the room. Streams of light shined onto her face telling her that a new day has awakened. Maddie tried to smooth her short brown hair but no success. She blinked and sighed. Another day of ghost hunting and another day of hunting that Ghost Kid named Inviso Bill. Maddie turned around on her dark green bed and saw her husband Jack sleeping next to her in his pink pyjamas.

Okay so he's a little on the dumb side but she still loved him. Maddie smiled gently and kissed his cheek. She messed up his pepper hair and crawled out of the covers. She smelt the aroma of coffee and knew that her daughter Jazz was still here. Glancing at the clock she realised it was only 7:00am.

Slipping on her dark robe and tightening the knot to hold it together she walked down the stairs and saw Jazz reading the paper and sipping the coffee.

"Morning!" she smiled and pulled out a cup for her mom. Maddie smiled back and poured the dark liquid into a black and white cup with the words Ghost Love on it. Maddie felt suddenly better after the first couple of sips.

Ten minutes later they heard the familiar sounds of a boy of age 15 going down the stairs rushing out of the door before anyone could say a word. Moments later he came back in with a beet red look on his face.

"Survey says that Danny has finally found out that it's a Saturday." The 17 year-old girl said heading upstairs to get dressed out of the light blue PJs. Danny scowled when Jazz tried to ruffle his black hair.

Maddie sighed and smirked when the two siblings left the room. Moments later she saw Danny rushing out of the door not saying a word in his usual jeans and white T-shirt.

The rest of the Saturday went by as usual. Jack started on a new invention named the Fenton Ghost Statue. It was a simple statue of him but if a ghost were near it lasers would come out of it and shoot it into pieces.

Maddie was looking at the Ghost Zone log and saw that Danny used it a lot of times. Her mind began thinking. What was Danny doing using the Ghost Zone? Why would he use it in the first place? Could he be catching ghosts?

Maddie just heard a door slam and some feet running upstairs. She ran up the stairs and knocked on Danny's door. It was decorated with photos of his favourite bands like Green Day, S.O.A.D and Blink182.

"Honey, can you come out here for a moment I need to ask you something."

Maddie heard sounds of things falling down, crashing and occasion of cursing. Seconds later she saw the door open and a pair of ice blue eyes stare at her violet ones.

"Yeah?" he asked no opening the door further.

Maddie saw this and opened the door all of the way. The room was a mess and she saw the first aid kit lying open. She looked back at Danny and saw some blood leaking out of his leg. Maddie suddenly forgot what she was going to ask and started to coo poor Danny.

"What happened to your leg? Are you alright?" Her son's hand was lifted up and she then just silenced.

"I fell on the sidewalk today on a piece of glass nothing more" he replied.

"Still are you alright?" Maddie returned.

"I'm fine" Danny reassured. "What did you want to ask me?"

"I was checking the Fenton Portal and I saw your name logged in a couple of times. Sweetie is there anything you want to tell me?"

Maddie noticed his eyes darting to so many places that she couldn't keep track. She wished that he would tell her what was going on.

"I-I was catching a couple of ghosts and since I had some of the ghost equipment with me I thought I could do some of the work for you."

Maddie smiled warmly. "Danny you don't have to do all of that work you know. Let dad and I take care of it. I know your trying to help everyone out but I don't want you to get hurt. But thanks anyways." Maddie felt cold all of a sudden. She then felt a huge amount of pressure on the back of her neck and everything went black and numb. The last thing she heard was her son saying "Going Ghost".

Authors Note: So what did you think of it so far? Good, bad, horrible, needed some more story in the chapter? Please review and tell me.


	2. Noir Ekans

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP.

_**Authors Note: Hey dudes and dudets. I am very glad I got so many reviewers on my first chapter! Please continue it really inspires me! I will make this chapter longer I promise. Also there is some French in this but it isn't that important. Sorry if I got some French things wrong I'm not the best at it.**_

Maddie opened her eyes and moaned. Shots of pain burst through her body whenever she moved. Slowly she stood up and found out that she was in her room but not in her bed. Jack was sleeping soundly and she could hear Jazz snoring in the next room.

_Danny? What happened? Where is he and what he did mean by "going ghost?"_

Maddie thought about this as she went to check on Danny. She slowly opened the door and almost fainted.

Blood decorated the whole room. Handprints of blood smeared the books and clothes in his room. The only thing that wasn't covered in blood was the broken window and a note in red ink. Maddie walked slowly still screaming in her head. She had to be brave though so she took the note and read it carefully.

Dear Maddie, Jazz, and Jack, I guess you are wondering where Danny is? Well if you couldn't figure out the struggle I took your son. If you want him come and get him but there is more on stake than your lives. Noir Ekans 

The letter was scented of blood and she realised that there was a PS. Quickly, Maddie read it.

_P.S. The blood was from Danny._

Maddie felt like here heart was dropped and shattered. Slowly she thought. Maddie felt her temper rising. How could a person like that take such a sweet boy? Maddie was going to find out.

Quickly she put on some tight black jeans and a slightly tight navy shirt with some padding since her jump suit was in the wash still. She put on her black combat boots that she got a couple of years ago from Jack.

She went to the basement and got all of the ghost weapons she needed. She got herself the Fenton Ghost Weasel, the Jack-O-Nine Tails, the Fenton Thermos that can turn small for easy storage, and the Fenton Ghost Lipstick. She took 100$ and her trusty Ghost Sword. In her head she checked everything off expect for one thing.

_5…25…31…5…yes!_

The safe clicked open and Maddie swung the door open. A handgun (not a ghost gun but a real gun) was lying there with 100 rounds. It was for a REAL emergency and since Maddie made that rule she decided to use it.

Maddie glanced at the ghost clock. 5:45am. She thought about waiting until Jazz and Jack woke up but decided against it and went into the garage for the Fenton motorcycle. The motorcycle was a black and blue, Maddie's favourite colour. She turned it on and zoomed out of the garage into the night.

Maddie knocked on the wooden door and saw one of Danny's friends opens it. The girl had short black hair and lilac eyes.

"Oh hi Mrs. Fenton what can I do for you?" Maddie noticed that Sam Manson was already awake and dressed.

"Has Danny been here lately like a couple of hours ago?" Maddie saw Sam fidgeting and looking nervous.

"No Mrs. Fenton usually he sleeps until 10:00am on Sundays than anything else. Why do you ask?"

_"Oh its just that some crazed guy named Noir Ekans kidnapped him and covered his room in blood and now I have to find him." _Maddie thought bitterly but said instead.

"Oh just wondering if you can call Tucker and ask him the same thing if Danny is there tell him to come home immediately."

Sam nodded and closed the door. Maddie sighed and searched the city twice. It was only then when another letter was found in an alley around 7:00am. It read,

_I like the woods did you know that?_

Maddie instantly thought about going to the woods to find Danny and sped off. She didn't notice the person watching her with a black cloak over him. In his hands was the Fenton Thermos that Maddie used to be carrying.

Maddie rode her bike through the forest quietly as she could. Finally she came into a part where she had to walk because of the thick trees that stood towering before her. She didn't really go into the woods this deep but she knew Danny was in here.

Light scarcely reached to Maddie so she took out her flashlight and walked forward with the sound of crunching leaves ringing in her head. After walking for about five minutes she found a dirt road that could fit a car. Ravens cawed and flew away as Maddie took out her normal handgun. Something told her that she would be using it soon. She found herself between wire fences that lead to more woods. A bridge was in front of her and it looked very old.

Like a dog she crossed it and looked up. The sky was now grey with some heavy rain clouds. Walking along the path again she thought about Danny and her spending time together.

_"Mommy push me higher!" cried the 5 year old Danny gripping on the linking chain of iron as the swing he was sitting on was moving forward and back. Maddie pushed the swing hard and Danny yelled a "Yahoo!" They finally sat down on the blanket and ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Maddie at hers slowly while Danny was gulping down one after another nearly choking. Maddie sighed and passed Danny some water. He took it and drunk it down in less than two seconds. _

_"Just like your farther" she smiled and ruffled with his jet black hair. It was growing long lately she should cut it again soon. Danny took out a Kit Kat and munched on that. The rest of the day was spent playing at the park from tag to hide and go seek._

Reality came back to Maddie as she found herself feet away from a single house. It looked worn down and left alone for years. Near it what looked like a broken down truck. She walked on the porch and knocked on the door. No answer so she turned the knob. To her susprise it was open and she walked inside.

She could hear to her left of the hallway a coughing noise and fire crackling. She walked down and saw a man back turned on her coughing and throwing wood into the fire. Dishes were in a sink and the table was cleared but was covered in papers and some blood.

Maddie cleared her throat and walked over to the man. She asked him quietly,

"Hello I was wondering if you seen this boy by any change?" She showed the man a recent picture of Danny in eight grade with Sam and Tucker. The man turned around and started at Maddie. His brown hair was messy and oily. He looked around his mid forty's with a long sleeved shirt that was checker and brown overalls. Maddie couldn't get over his eyes though. They were a blood red colour.

"Pourquoi je savois il? Tirer!" The man cried angrily.

"Okay alright sorry to disturb you" Maddie said, eye brows turning into an angry glare. She turned around and started to leave until she felt something not right. Quickly she did and flipped over in susprise of a flying axe. The man took out another one and staggered towards her.

"Freeze!" cried Maddie holding her gun in position. "I said FREEZE!" she yelled.

The man wouldn't listen it was almost like as if he was in- as if he was in a trance.


	3. Meet Phantom

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**_

_**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks again for the reviews. From now on a lot will be explained if you didn't get anything. Hope you are still interested in this.**_

Maddie never felt this scared before. Her heart was racing 100 miles per second and her whole body was shaking all over. As if glued, she kept her hands on the gun and her finger on the trigger. The man was walking over slowly to try and attack her again. He was about to take a slash when she shot him.

The man staggered over but then quickly regained balance. Same as before the man walked. Maddie knew this thing wasn't human and started to shoot it. After 3 more shots it dropped dead and crumbled into the ground. It left its axe and nothing more. Suddenly engine roared to life and a huge crash was heard. She looked out of a crack of the dusty window to see the old car drive away and the bridge falling apart.

"Oh my god…" she muttered. She tried to open the door but she felt someone blocking it. Random voices of "Allez!" filled the air and then it suddenly grew quiet. Maddie had to do something. Tip toeing to make sure that the "things" thought she was still at the door she climbed the stairs and saw a red pack of ammo. Underneath it a letter was there. It read,

_I suggest you watch out for things on the ground and in cabins expect anything from now on._

At the bottom a black snake was eating a drop with five lines going through it. Also a line with two vertical slashes making it look like a key were beside it. Maddie put it in her pocket and saw a window.

"Here goes nothing" She muttered and she ran towards it and jumped out of it. She rolled perfectly on the ground and realised that it was an ambush.

Men and women came near her with axes and scythes. The men were almost the same some were bald with beards and in vests and jeans. The women were in long white blood stained shirts and dirt covered skirts. All had that hungry look and those blood red eyes.

Maddie started to fire at them. She ducked as one tried to snatch her. While it was down she did a kick to his head. To her susprise her leg went right though. She shot it and it went down in a heap.

"What are these things!" she cried. She saw a path to her left of a small cabin and forest and decided to head for that. Maddie shot some more as she did back up the path. Finally all of them went down. She decided toloaded up gun. Maddie turned around to meet up with a white wolf. It was trapped in a bear trap. The leg was covered in blood and looked weak.

"Hello there you need some help?" she asked. The wolf nodded slowly and opened his eyes. They were a bright green that seemed to be glowing. Maddie seemed dazed by this. After a few seconds she shook her head and opened the bear trap. It got out and limped a bit. The wolf stood there as if waiting for her. Maddie got down on one knee and stroked its fur.

Suddenly the wolf barked and limped into the small cabin. The cabin had pieces of wood decaying and mould covering it. To her it almost looked like a tree house. She went in and saw a typewriter, a broken one at that. She then saw a note beside it and read it.

Danny's Memo 

_I realised that this place is not normal. Even for my ghost family this place isn't normal. Something is going on here and I have to find out what it is. I hope mom is all right. They put something into me I don't know what it is but its making me weak. I should hide this somewhere safe. The person who took me is named Noir Ekans. She is such a creep rambling on about this prophecy that is going to come true. The villagers are acting strange. All they do is stand around with weapons in their hands as if they are waiting for something or someone. I should best get to the village that way they would least suspect me there. _

Maddie's heat raced. She recalled when someone knocked her out and they took Danny. Well she would have to find her son. She turned around to meet up with the white wolf standing outside. Beside it was a stick and writing that said Phantom.

"I'm guessing that's your name isn't it?" she said. Phantom nodded.

Maddie started to walk down the path when she noticed a red thing on the tree 10 feet away from her. Curious, she took out her gun and shot it. The whole area exploded and a wire flew a couple of feet behind her.

"Guess I have to watch out for that" she muttered as more of those villagers came up the path. Phantom attacked one and twisted its neck. Maddie shot the rest some of them. After 10 minutes of walking down the path she finally saw iron doors. Maddie noticed that they looked used a lot instead of rusty. She looked at Phantom.

"Go in?" she asked. Although she hatted to admit she was already comfortable with this wolf. Some how he kept her safe in a way. Phantom barked and scratched the door. Maddie smiled and whispered.

"Here goes nothing."

Pulling the iron gates they creaked slowly in an eerie way. Maddie pushed them the rest of the way open and stepped through.

Maddie and Phantom looked around. Ahead on them on a dirt path was a village. It wasn't that big almost holding around twenty people. Five of them were outside visible carrying scythes and standing still. Slowly they walked to a near by tree that hid them both and Maddie took out her scope. She zoomed in and almost gasped.

In the middle of the village was a bonfire and a stick in the middle burning. A corpse of a short man with pale face and overalls burned with some kind of hook through him. The man looked like that one ghost who always rambled on about boxes.

"Why are they doing this?" she muttered. Phantom whimper and backed up a little. Maddie calmed down. She can do this. She can find out what is going on and save her son. She has to or else. Maddie pulled out her gun and fired at one of the villagers. The one she shot went down in an instant but that did not help her with the other 19 villagers.

"Le fille est mortes!" Cried one with an axe ready walked slowly towards Phantom and Maddie. Maddie shot much as she could and pulled out a ghost grandee. She knew these only worked for ghosts but as much as she saw today anything could work.

_I hope this works. Please let it work!_

She threw it and to her susprise it affected them greatly. Maddie smirked and pulled out her ghost sword.

"Its show time" she told Phantom who barked and to her susprise glowed green.

"What?" she muttered but was distracted by the villagers that came near her. She cut one in half but suffered from a deep gash in her leg by a heavyset woman with a pitchfork. Maddie swiftly went behind the women and broke her neck. Suddenly she heard a roar. Not a creature roar but something much worse.

At the end of the village were a man and a woman with blood stained clothes. The man's face was covered by some kind of sac with holes where the blood red eyes stared. The bandages that wrapped blinded the woman around her eyes. In each of their hands was a rusty, bloody chainsaw.

"I dunno what you can do Phantom," began Maddie, face wiped away from the rapture she had left. "But you better do something quickly or else were French Toast."


	4. Where are They Going? Bingo?

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP.

_Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the ASWOME reviews. Thanks again and I hope you understand this chapter. Oh and Happy New Year _

Phantom floated about twenty feet and like running he charged towards the chainsaw man. He tacked him before the chainsaw could even move. In seconds the man's throat was ripped out. The man groaned but fell into the silent sleep of death.

Maddie grunted while shoving her ghost sword into the person next to her. She did that to everyone around her until she met up with the chainsaw lady. The lady let out a battle cry and like in slow motion tried to slash Maddie's neck. She bent her body backward into a flip and rolled the side to avoid a flying axe. She saw a house and ran towards it. Looking around to see if anyone was there she saw no live creature so she closed the door. Phantom phased through the house and barked at the window.

"Allez échelle! Echelle!" cried one of them. Maddie saw many scrambling and bringing out wooden ladders. She cursed and saw a dresser. Quickly she pushed it to block the door off.

"That should hold them off for awhile." Maddie muttered. Quickly she went up the stairs and saw an old looking shotgun on top of the dresser. Phantom nudged Maddie and she took it.

The sound of glass shattered in Maddie's ears. Her heart beat faster than ever as the chainsaw lady climbed in. Maddie noticed that the shot gun as loaded and ready. Aiming quickly she shot her in the face. The lady screamed and fell back. Maddie saw that her hand was reaching up and she whispered the word 'Saddler'. The body somehow crumpled into the ground.

Maddie's mind was thinking. _What did she mean by Saddler? Could there be more people behind this than I thought. Where is Danny anyways? Is Phantom a ghost? What do I do now?_

Maddie was brought back to reality by Phantom barking like a maniac and chimes of an old bell.

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

All of the villagers slowly dropped their weapons and look at the bell.

"Nous drois prier" one moaned.

"Saddler" another one said.

Everyone walked towards a small building and the last person closed the iron door.

Maddie walked in the middle of the village near the bonfire. She scoffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Where is everyone going? Bingo?" she saw a dirt pathway and decided to take it. Phantom floated towards it and unlocked the door from behind. Maddie heard the familiar click and pushed them open.

"Okay you got some explaining to do." She said glaring at Phantom. Phantom just stood there expressionless. He just licked Maddie on the cheek and trotted towards the dirt path that look like it was in a canyon.

If you ever heard the expression close calls then you can say that the following few seconds Maddie and Phantom was in close calls as a boulder fell down behind them and rolled towards them. Phantom yelped and started to run while Maddie was a few feet ahead of him.

"C'mon move Phantom!" she called. Finally she saw a little alcove and decided to jump into the little shack. It was a perfect dive and Phantom just barely made it. Dirt and scrapes covered them both. You could even say that they looked like they came out of a war. The boulder crashed and broke into pieces.

Maddie glanced around she saw a table with a broken typewriter and a note in ink. It read,

Danny's Second Memo 

_I've figured out some stuff after my last memo. The group is called the Le Morte de Fantôme meaning the Ghost's Death. It seems that French is quite frequent in this group. Their leader must be this Saddler guy because that is mainly what they say most of the time. I know something is very wrong with the villagers. I'm going to be heading to the old pool where I heard where some clues are. I heard that some intruders are in here too. I hope one of them is my mom. I know that he is here too. I hope he is taking well care of my mom. _

_Also somehow ghost equipment can work on these guys. _

The rest was ink that seemed to be writing something but looked like it was scribbled down the page. Maddie looked at Phantom and cocked an eyebrow.

Phantom looked at Maddie in interest and trotted outside. He picked up a stick and somehow made the words 'pool' and 'now' beside each other at Maddie's boots.

Maddie loaded her shotgun and took out her ghost sword. Just as she was about to run forward where the boulder went Phantom tugged a growled. Maddie turned around but was suddenly dropped on Phantom's back. Phantom seemed to wink at Maddie and flew forwards.

Flying is one of the most exciting things a human could ever do. It gives the feel of freedom and excitement. Most people can say that there is nothing more to flying other than sickness but some others say that it's a magical feeling. Maddie is thinking neither as she is thinking about her son, Danny. She remembered the time where she and him flew that one time the in chopper after escaping Vlad's house.

"_Look Mom I'm sorry for acting such a jerk" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck in guilt. _

_Maddie smiled and offered Danny some soda. Danny smiled and took it while they flew back to Amity Park._

_After a few hours Maddie saw that Danny had fell asleep in the chopper. She smiled warmly and brushed his long black bangs out of his face. _

Phantom barked when they reached the entrance of the pool place. It's dirty walls and reeking of chlorine told that the pool wasn't used for years. They walked in slowly before seeing a bear trap ahead of them. Maddie picked up a little rock and threw it at the centre of the metal contraption. It snapped shut and they continued on.

Maddie and Phantom came to a clearing where the pool was. Instead of the light reflecting off of the pool the water was deep murky brown. The walls were covered with dirt and red liquid. The benches were half-broken and dusty. Metal beams in the ceiling were rusty and only half of the lights were working.

"They been cleaning this place a lot lately" muttered Maddie sarcastically. Suddenly French voices filled the air as a dozen villagers came in holding torches, axes and scythes. Maddie jumped on the benches and shot a couple. She also cut a few heads off with her Fenton Sword.

Phantom shoot energy balls out of his mouth and exploded all of the villagers around it. Suddenly a stick of dynamite landed between Maddie and Phantom.

"Heads up!" cried Maddie. She ran out of the way and to a wall. Phantom just turned intangible as the dynamite blew up and the rest of the villagers were dead along with it.

Maddie sighed with relief as Phantom turned normal and trotted over to a nearby door. Phantom bark loudly and went through the door. Maddie looked around the area. No more villagers were lurking so might as well.

Maddie opened the door and stuck her gun in to check if the coast was clean. Then saw someone running to other side of the room. She took out her flashlight and turned it on since the room was so dark. She flashed the light on the person and nearly screamed at what she saw.

In the corner of the room was a young teenager with black hair and ice blue eyes. His red and white shirt was dirty and his jeans were torn. Maddie couldn't believe her violet eyes. It was her son.

Authors Note: Well what do you think? Any typos? Please review!


	5. Useful Powers

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**_

"Mom!" cried Danny as he ran towards Maddie. Maddie could not be happier than the tight embrace of her son. Tears of happiness filled each of them. Finally Danny broke the hug and frowned.

"Mom, have you got my memos? You know what's going on right?" Maddie nodded and frowned also.

"Did _they _do anything to you?" he asked with sadness in his ice blue orbs. Maddie declined saying that she killed all that came near her.

Danny nodded and sighed heavily. Maddie told him that they needed to get to a phone or something.

"If you can make it out alive Mrs. Maddie Fenton" said a heavily French accent. Maddie turned around to meet two cloaked men that seemed to have no faces but the figure in the middle seemed to be in his late 30's His black hair was tied up into a very long thin ponytail that stretched to his knees. The man's brown eyes were glossy like his skin that seemed to be very oily.

Maddie went in front of Danny and took out her Fenton Ghost sword. "Who are you," she snarled. The man only laughed. Danny whispered that the person's name was Saddler.

Maddie felt a burst of pain at the back of her neck. Numbness and the ground reached her as she fell into fading blackness with screaming voices of Danny.

A man with dark red eyes took the needle and ejected the green liquid into Maddie's neck. She groaned but then feel into a deeper sleep.

Saddler let out a roar of evil laughter. It filled the whole room while he was holding a staff with the symbol of the snake.

"Soon Mrs. Fenton you will become one of us and everything will go according to plan." Saddler explained looking at the sleeping women.

Maddie jostled awake. She felt huge bursts of pain and gasped. Her gloved hands felt her hands on her neck and realised that some kind of hole was there. Violent flashes of green strands of DNA filled her eyes.

Gasping she stood up and looked around. She was in a small house with a bed which she was lying on. The wooden floor was covered in blood and spit that reeked also. A sink and some dirty dishes were across from Maddie.

She ran a hand through her short brown hair but she stopped suddenly looking at her hair. Instead of the brown colour it was a silver blue. She gasped running towards a mirror near the sink.

Maddie couldn't believe what she saw. She slapped herself twice making sure it wasn't a dream. Aside form her light blue hair her clothes changed as well as her voice when she asked herself what happened. She had some echo into her voice and all of her clothes turned into a red dress with black ribbons. Her skin was slightly tan also. But the scariest thing of all was that her eyes were a bright green and glowing.

"Maddie just wake up this is dream" she told herself.

"Great just great" she muttered angrily. She punched the wall next to her and let out a stressed sigh. "I have to find Danny again. Where's Phantom anyways"

She saw a door next to her and wasn't surprised. Most of her weapons were gone expect her sword and her guns. She pushed open the door and saw herself back outside again. A few feet to her upper-left were a path. She noticed one of those chainsaw villagers was waiting for her. She took out her shotgun and ran forward to her susprise she was faster than usual.

She shot the villager many times and had to do a combination of flips and kicks to kill him. Finally it crumpled and left a key. She picked it up and examined it.

It was one of those old fashioned keys. She saw that a snake was on it and remembered Noir Ekans. Tears threatened to come out but she shut her eyes and thought about Danny. She walked down the path until she saw a small cabin. She saw some ammo and another note.

_Dear Mom,_

_I know what happened to you. After you were captured I ran to the castle. Meet me there and I will be waiting. Also just consecrate being a human to turn back to normal. You also need to get that virus out of you A.S.A.P. _

_Danny_

_P.S. Phantom is safe with me don't worry._

Maddie felt white rings of light encircle around her and turned her back to normal. Maddie sighed with relief and started to think of her ghost form. The white rings of light turned her back into her ghost-self. She kept on doing this until she got the hang of it.

In her human form Maddie ran up to the gate and found herself back at the main village part. She suddenly heard some French voices and sneaked by a cabin. She peaked and saw the villagers holding some girl with flaming blue like hair that had the similarities of fire. Her eyes were closed but Maddie was worried that she dead because of her pale skin. Her outfit was a black top with right black pants.

"La fantôme est le roi du fantomes" said one. They rested her on a table and a red cloaked man came up with a long sharp dagger.

Maddie swore angry and constrained on going ghost. The familiar blue rings of light came over her and turned her into her ghost self.

"Don't you dare touch her!" she cried taking out her ghost sword. She would have to be careful now the sword could hurt her too. The villagers picked up their weapons and started to attack her. The first one cried to cut her throat but she ducked and landed a hard blow to the stomach.

One tried to come from behind but she unleashed a spin attack cutting through 3 people at once. The red cloaked man disarmed her but she brought out her handgun and started to shot his face. She cried in pain as one stabbed her leg. Maddie grew frustrated by the second until her eyes were glowing bright green. She let out a battle cry and shot energy blasts with a light blue colour at them. Maddie let out a gasp of shock.

"This is handy" she murmured as she blasted the rest in a few minutes. She ran up to the girl as she awakened.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked. She suddenly felt a huge burst of pain as the girl got up. The white lights went up and down to change her back to her normal self.

"Your just like that dipstick" breathed the girl. She looked like she was reaching for something near her waist but jumped when it wasn't there. Maddie looked at her strangely.

"What do-" Maddie was toned out by the pale girl's cry of frustration.

"They took it I cant believe it!" she cried stomping her feet. Her eyes glowed an intense green. Maddie looked at her oddly.

"Are you one of them? Why are your eyes glowing? Do you know where my son is his name is Danny" she was then silences by the young girl.

"No I'm not I'm a ghost. the names Ember Mclain and dipstick? Yeah seem him like 2 hours ago running at the castle while escaping. Now who are _you_"

Maddie begun to explain her story and as the story went on Embers face begun to grow soft instead of the intense look she always had.

"Hey wait a minute, cant we just fly to the castle," Maddie said as they walked along some more houses to another gate.

"Ghost shield is keeping us from flying at all only a few feet off the ground if your lucky" Ember replied picking the lock. It opened with a clank and Ember pushed it open.

"Allez les filles!" cried a voice they turned around to meet several villagers with cross bows and torches that shone in the dark early night.

"Quick into the house!" cried Ember pointing to a house across the bridge. They ran across and locked the doors, blocked the windows and waited.

Maddie was loading her gun and passed Ember her shotgun. She nodded and found some stuff lying around.

What Maddie didn't know was that she would need her ghost powers more than the gun that she was holding, as some of the red-eyed crazed villagers phased through the cabin walls.


	6. Virus Attack

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP**_

_**Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. I really enjoy reading reviews so keep them coming folks! I'm trying to get to over 100 reviews. Maybe I can even get famous for this story! Thanks again and enjoy the twists and turns of it.**_

Maddie started to shoot at one of them. She took some shotgun rounds on the table behind her and loaded up. Ember shot several down and kicked their heads off.

"Screw this" Ember muttered she threw several energy blasts at the villagers and they were dead in an instant. Maddie took out her ghost sword and started to hack stronger than ever. The sound of glass shattered in their ears from above and chainsaw sounds started to fill the house.

Ember and Maddie both swore loudly. With one hand they did rock paper and scissors. Ember won with rock while Maddie lost with scissors,

"Not back in five I'm dead" she muttered running upstairs. Ember chuckled while twisting one of the women villagers' heads off.

Maddie saw one coming at her but she disarmed his chainsaw. She spun around behind it and kicked it down the stairs killing it. She shot one of the chainsaw that was in the woman's hand but it sparked and the machine was louder than ever.

Maddie heard more glass break and villagers climbing in with ladders. She tried to go intangible from a blow but was hit and her stomach was bleeding badly.

"Shit!" she muttered and shot a blast at the chainsaw lady. She was sent flying backwards and into a group of villagers. One was holding a stick of dynamite. Maddie yelled at Ember to brace herself and Maddie dived for the window.

Maddie felt as if time stopped. Everything was just in very slow motion. Her mind was racing. From when she started this mission to when she saw her ghost self. She cared deeply for her son. And to think it all started with a simple question. It all started because of Jack's stupid obsession and her.

Ember flew and went intangible out of the window below and saw the top parts of the house explode and Maddie in her ghost form diving out.

"No…" Ember whispered.

Maddie thought about all of the ones that she cared the people she wanted to save. Her emotions swirled around in her head. Suddenly she felt a huge burst of white-hot knives hitting her back over and over again. She let out a gasp and opened her eyes to see herself flying. What puzzled her was that silver feathers were floating around until she landed on the ground with Ember gawking at her.

"What's wrong?" Maddie said looking behind her and held her breath in a dramatic pause. Upon her back were two huge feathered silver wings.

"Shit it's the mutation! We have to get something to slow it down" Ember cried grabbing Maddie's hand and running towards two gates.

"Which one?" Maddie asked.

Ember just looked at her. Maddie chose the right gate and Ember followed.

They walked down the steep path and found them selves standing in a small canyon. Rocks were 60ft above them tell them that they cant make much noise. Maddie started to whisper to Ember,

"What's with the huge gate?"

"Dunno but I know that's it keeping something from the outside." she pointed to the several locks that covered the wooden door. Maddie nodded and they passed it.

The sounds of rumble echoed and the women turned around to meet a huge overgrown snake with green scaly skin and sharp green teeth. On its back were black featherless wings that were just bone. The snake's appearance was haunting to both of their very own eyes.

Maddie and Ember looked at each other. "Aw shit!"

"Run to the door!" Ember yelled over the loud roar of the snake.

Maddie and Ember tried to phase through but a ghost shield prevented them. Maddie took out her handgun and shot the lock off. Quickly they both went through the door. Maddie felt the same sensation and returned back to normal.

"Well at least were away from the monster and the virus hasn't got hold of your human form." Ember muttered bitterly.

They looked around to find themselves in another canyon. Instead of nothing there and a huge gate there was little shacks about a dozen. They looked up to see a sparkling object Maddie took her shotgun out and shot it which it fell down. Maddie saw that it was another key that looked like the one she had before she met Ember.

They sat down in one of the shacks and took a deep breath.

"Okay now we have some time we can get to know a bit of each other. So you're a ghost?" Maddie said. Ember nodded.

I was a ghost for awhile now. I've been living in the ghost zone. I finally came out in Amity Park to become a rocker but Phantom just sucked me up in his thermos and put me back in. Tried again with a small child like pirate but he also won that battle. Finally I was knocked unconscious in the ghost zone and found myself in a cage. Your son found me and set me free, we exchanged a few words and went off our ways. Then I was caught and then we met after that." Ember saw some of Maddie's ghost gadgets hanging out of her pockets. Her expression changed into a little discomfort.

"You're not going to capture me are you?" Ember sighed with relief as Maddie shook her head.

"So what did you mean earlier when I was like Danny?" Maddie asked. "Is he half ghost too?"

Ember shook her head and smiled, "I think Danny should tell you on his own but Maddie you should be proud of your son. The kid went through a lot lately and now he's waiting for you at the castle which isn't that far I don't think."

A crash and a loud roar from the serpent disrupted their conversation. Maddie cursed and ran out of the shack along with Ember behind her.

The snake started to sniff out each shack until it looked up and saw them running for the gate.

Maddie took out her shot gun and fired at its bony wings. It howled in pain. Ember grinned and shot energy blasts at his wings until he was badly damaged. The snake's tail hit Maddie at the door quickly she unlocked it and whistled for Ember. Ember ran towards the door and dived. The serpent nearly got her leg but hit the door that slammed shut on it.

Maddie and Ember both ran and looked in front of them.

"Well one good thing came out of this," Ember begun. "We made it to the castle."

In the nearby distance they saw the castle with huge torches of green flame and huge walls. Dense forest and water surrounded the castle making the place look dark as the night sky that overshadowed everything. To their susprise they realised that it stopped raining and the clouds were gone revealing a clear sky. Maddie smiled. Soon she was going to meet her son and everything will be answered.


	7. Recaptured

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP 

Maddie and Ember walked slowly up the path that led to the castle. Trees surrounded them making them very cautious. After a few minutes they started to talk.

"Do you know anything about the Saddler guy?" Maddie turned to Ember. Ember shook her head.

"I know as much as you" she returned frowning. Cold air blown their hair as Maddie looked at the crystal night sky. It was cloudless with so many twinkling stars.

"I wonder if Jack and Jazz know where I am." She muttered. As if God answered her call a buzzing on her ghost watch. It was like a walkie-talkie.

_Mom? Can you hear me mom? Over._

Maddie felt tears coming up but she held them in tight. She took a deep breath and replied.

_Jazz! I'm fine sweetie. Look; tell you farther get on here right now._

_One second._

_Maddie?_

The sound of his voice made her relax more.

_Jack listen I'm near this castle place. I was looking for Danny and-_

Suddenly the transmission was cut off. Maddie screamed Jack's name while falling to her knees.

Ember picked up Maddie and yelled over the truck that was aiming towards them. Maddie gasped and knew that a gun could make it stop. Maddie started to shoot it and finally it swerved and drove into the woods. It crashed but the carpartment inside it wasn't damaged like the front part and several villagers came out.

"No time to loose we have to move!" Ember yelled and ran towards the bridge. Below the bridge was a huge moat with debris mostly bodies. Once they crossed over they saw the shafts that closed the gate. Many more villagers were coming their way.

"Turn the shafts!" Cried Maddie as she grabbed the one to her left and Ember grabbed the other one. As they got the bridge to half way Maddie started to feel the virus within her become stronger. Maddie focused herself turning the shaft until the bridge was up fully. Screams and splashes told them that some jumped to try to catch the bridge.

Ember smirked and muttered something about dumb-ass.

They went into the castle and found themselves facing a stone path with no supports. Maddie took out her handgun and loaded it. Ember floated to as high as she could and realised that she could fly only fifty feet above the ground they were on.

"Here I can carry you." Ember said before picking up Maddie. Maddie let out a yelp realising how fast they were going.

The cold air rushed through both Maddie and Ember's hair. Maddie felt free sort of and her sorrows were gone. But the feeling ended once they touched the ground.

Their quiet moment was settled when a door opened and several cloaked figures started to walk towards them. Maddie was about to go ghost before she was whacked on the back of her head and a blindfold was quickly wrapped around her eyes. She didn't need them to tell that Ember was captured as well. She felt dizzy all of a sudden. It was a dizzy spell from the virus. Seconds after the sensation numbed my whole body Maddie fell into darkness.

_I know. I know. Short yes but I ment it. Don't worry I'll be back with a real knocker. Until then ciao._


	8. Cells, Slashers, and the Truth

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP 

Authors Note: So so so so sorry guys. I was busy with homework and soccer plus my dad is kicking me off the computer 10 times a day.

Maddie groaned once again and felt her vision becoming clearer. The first thing she saw was iron bars. Dark, rusty black bars. Maddie also noticed cold cobblestone flooring and the noise of shackles. She shivered and turned to her left.

Chained up was a man with a helmet. His tanned, muscle body was showing but a pair of brown pants. His eyes were most frightening. They were bloody and stitched. A wooden frame held his hands back so she couldn't see them.

"Maddie simple phased through the wall and quietly checked out the other cells. One was with a dead body of some villager. Another was one of those cloaked guys. A third one was a dead "Polica" officer. His head was held up with a knife. Maddie gagged twice before she moved on. Finally she saw the familiar blue fire hair.

"Ember!" Whispered Maddie. Maddie phased through and knelt down beside Ember who seemed to be crying.

"God I'm so weak Maddie" She sniffed. "I haven't been telling you something. Something that I have not told anyone. Sit down."

Maddie sat down keeping her mouth shut. She learned that when ghosts get emotional it can affect the human as well. The worst thing Maddie could do is talk about somehow trigger Ember to cry louder. Also waking up that thing was the last thing she was going to do.

"Before I turned into a ghost I lived here." She began. "It was a beautiful place the castle belonged to this family, the Ekans. The village was always nice and kind. Had a great education especially for music. They taught me everything they could. My brother and me were you could say the dark duo. We would always play with the chainsaws and the little dogs they had. In the far off distance was the airport. Its most likely destroyed just like this place is. My brother" Ember pointed to the dead police guy. Tried to stop them. He still recognised me but they killed him. THEY KILLED HIM!" She began to have her tears stream out as she slobbed. "They are going to pay for what they did. They are going to pay."

"Who killed him Ember?"

Ember sniffed and whispered as a crash was heard and the sounds of blades were being pulled out.

"The Blind Slasher."

Maddie turned into her ghost form with her wings and stepped out of the cell with Ember. She ducked as four razor sharp blades struck into the wall. Maddie opened her eyes and gave a shriek. It was the person she saw before. Quickly Maddie looked for her guns or weapons but all she had was the Fenton Thermos and her Ghost Sword. Quietly she took it out.

"Ember, I need you to find a way out of here." Maddie said. Ember was going to reply but in a blink of an eye Maddie was screaming and running at the Blind Slasher. The ghost sighed and ran the other way in hope of finding another way out.

Maddie slashed the Blind Slasher's back. She flipped backwards as it turned around and started to swing his two claws. She bent backwards as the claws struck where her upper body was. Maddie was breathing heavily with tears streaming out. She was looking at the blades as they pulled in and it walked away.

Ember looked around and saw only cell doors. Drips and drops of water were distracting her from finding a door. Her memories were also telling her to reflect on her dear brother. The green eyed girl refused and saw a flight of stairs. Running two at a time she took them breathing heavily.

"Please let there be a door. Please let there be a door." She whispered pushing herself harder to find that door. She smiled and laughed when she found it. It was a steel door with a black snake as the symbol.

"I found it!" she cried but took a step back as it opened. Ember couldn't believe whom she was facing.

"Ember?"

"Dipstick? I mean Phantom?"

Maddie Fenton stepped back as the Blind Slasher took another slash. This time he caught her chest. The clothing ripped leaving a mark. Her green eyes widened at the pain. The Blind Slasher screamed as it was going to make the final blow. This was it. This was the moment she was going to die. Maddie closed her eyes and threw her hands up above her head in natural instinct. After a few seconds no pain or death swept her feet. Maddie opened her eyes to find someone she was expecting fighting the thing.

"Invisobill?"

The ghost dodged but his black and white spandex suit was ripped along the process showing some of his slightly tanned skin. This snow-white hair and green eyes blared in the cell. Maddie looked at her light blue hair, which did the same thing.

Invisobill shot a green blast and floated down as the Blind Slasher fell dead with sprays of blood and guts. Some of the red blood sprayed on Invisobill's hair, which made Maddie jump.

Invisobill grabbed his wound and started to kneel. Suddenly two white (had a hint of blue) rings appeared around the ghost's waist. Each ring went its' separate ways.

_No…_

Revealing a red and white T-shirt.

_It can't be…_

Blue jeans and sneakers…

_Why me?_

Black hair and icy blue eyes. It was her son. Invisobill was her son.

"Danny no!" she cried turning back to her normal form.

"Mom!" Danny gasped as he ran to his mom.

A tear slipped out of Maddie's violet eyes. It fell down her face until it dropped to the cold cell floor. Then another, and another, and another until her face were soaked from tears. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her son was kidnapped. She learned innocent people died. She killed half of those innocent people. She met a ghost named Ember. She was half ghost with wings. Now this. It was so much. She bent her head to the floor was felt her son's hands wrap around her. He was sorry. Maddie knew it. Call it insanity or call it her intuition. Yes. She thought about it. Maddie's Intuition. Who knows maybe there will be a story about this?

"I'm so sorry mom," Danny said. "I needed to protect the city from ghosts. I thought I was the only hybrid. The ghost portal did this to me. It changed my molecular structure from full human to half human."

"It's okay. Danny do you know who Phantom is?" Maddie asked. Danny nodded.

"Yes he was me. When they kidnapped me they took my ghost half and human half and ripped it apart. Someone instead of turning into my human ghost half it turned into a wolf and escaped. Then I guess it found you."

Maddie nodded. "And Ember?"

"Found Ember and told her to keep her guard over you. If anyone knew how to get you through this it was her." He replied narrowing his blue eyes.

"I got hold of your farther and sister" Maddie said. "I hope they got my message before the connection went dead."

Danny nodded and stood up. He helped up Maddie and they went up the stairs to meet up with Ember.

"Everything good?" Ember asked opening the door. Danny and Maddie faced each other and smiled.

"Everything is good."


	9. Ramon Salazar

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DP

Maddie, Danny and Ember walked down a hallway with marble stairs and a huge balcony near the top. A sudden roar of laughter filled the room as they walked closer to the balcony. A small man walked out with two robbed figures.

"Greetings Mrs Fenton, Mr Fenton, and Mrs Flame"

"Don't you dare call me that," snarled Ember.

The child like man chuckled. He looked like he was from a history book with a blue formal uniform. His white hair was tied back showing his pale face. Curious amber eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Very well Ember. Why don't you just give the boy to us and go home?"

Maddie glared and spat, "Danny is staying with us either you like it or not."

"Very well then. I have warned you and now you can die." He turned around and started to leave.

"Who are you?" Danny cried turning into Danny Phantom.

"Ramon Salazar is the name. I'll see you later" He left the balcony and whispers and chants began to fill the room as the cloaked monsters came towards them with scythes, swords, crossbows, and maces. Even a couple had wooden shields brought up to their faces.

"Get ready everyone!" cried Ember as she started to attack the closest one near her. Maddie took out her Fenton Ghost Sword and sliced through one. She ducked when another one tried to stab her but she brought a low kick and thrust her sword down in its face.

Maddie turned into her ghost half and took out half of the balled men. She flew up with her wings and took out the ones firing the arrows.

Danny was a little shocked to see her mother as a half ghost. He suddenly remembered where he was a started to attack violently. He had an idea and screamed to his mom and Ember.

"Get behind me and cover your ears!" Danny screamed and unleashed a powerful ghostly wail. It took out all of the creatures. Powerful waves of green sent them flying to walls while various items like vases crashed on top of them. By the time Danny was finished he was in his human form down on his hands and knees.

"Danny are you okay?" asked Maddie concerned. She turned back into her human form but before she could put a hand on his back she started to have a severe coughing spell. Danny's ice blue eyes instantly stared at her. Shoving his hand in his pocket her started cursing and got out a bottle of medicine.

"Stole it from one of those guys. It should stop the process long enough we can fix it."

Maddie looked shocked, "Danny do you know what is happening to me?"

"Lets just say if we don't get that thing out of you soon your going to be like that person from Alien but not completely dead" After that Maddie clamped her mouth shut.

They walked forwards until a tablet with three imprints of three different animals fell down and shut the doorway. Suddenly three doors floated side by side. Each had a name on them. The left said Ember the middle said Danny and the right said Maddie.

"I guess we should split up." Said Ember walked towards the doors.

"Wait!" Chimed the dark haired boy he ran to Maddie and gave her a pair of Fenton Phones. He did the same with Ember.

"So we can keep in touch" he simply said and went through the door. Maddie was about to protest but thought about all of the other times when he was in danger. She even remembers when she was about to shoot her own son. Thinking back how stupid could she get? She was a horrible mother. A horrible mother who made her son a stupid halfa. Now she herself was one too with some parasite growing inside her.

When Maddie came back to reality she realised that she was the only one left. Turning back into her alter ego she thought up a name.

_Maddie Angel. _Maddie liked the name and flew through the door.


	10. Maddie

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

By: Linkmaste

Authors Note: The next three chapters can be read in any order. Not much use telling you since you will read this first but if you want to know what happens to Danny or Ember first then wait.

Maddie found herself in an odd cave like room but no close space when ment good for her. As she walked further she realized that there were two windows where the moon was glistering. Maddie saw three tunnels two to her left and one to her right. Ahead was a narrow path swerving sideways to a door. Maddie was standing in an arena like field. If she went far enough there was a dark pit that traced the arena the only way she could get away was the tunnels and that door.

Maddie took a deep breath and flew towards the door. Suddenly she was picked up by something. The creature looked like a bug. It had transparent wings and beady eyes that you could see yourself in. The claws and pincers gave Maddie a little scare but she firmly blasted it to the ground.

"Ahh looks like the girl has some powers after all." The bug sneered in what was a child like voice. The sound of many wings flowed in Maddie's ears and her face grew pale. Turning around she saw a hundred more of those bugs like creatures. They had a greenish glow saying that there ghost like also. Maddie darted towards the door and heard them following her.

"Open please open!" she cried trying to open the door. But no such luck came. She saw a note tacked to the door and took it. Maddie cried as she was pushed down the pit but luckily for her wings they picked her up just in time. She started to notice more feathers were fall off than before. Common sense told Maddie that she needed to check out the two left tunnels.

"You can never stop the Ousi Mourir!" Cried one of the Ousi as they swooped down to get Maddie.

"Stay the hell away from me!" She screamed blasting one. To her susprise and dismay the pile of goop reformed into an Ousi and started to fly towards her again. Scrambling to her feet after tripping she ran for the tunnel and took out her shotgun. Quickly she shot half of them and ran into the tunnel and turned an immediate left into a small alcove. Maddie turned invisible hoping for the best. When they passed her she grew a sigh of relief and came out. She turned into her human half to save energy and saw a faint blue glow. When Maddie turned the corner she saw a pillar and a button. Instantly she pushed it and she saw the pillar go down.

"Maybe I should read that note" Maddie muttered as she sat down in the alcove and started to read.

_Ousi Mourir are amazing creatures. They can not be harmed easily. A full explosion or something with fire can kill them easily though. The best way is to not give them moonlight, which is their main power source. When the moonlight it taken away then they will sleep until it shines on them again._

Maddie sighed and went back to the main room. She saw a little lever near the windows. In seconds she flew over to press it. With a scratching beep the cave windows began to close. When they fully closed she could hear the fluttering of wings disappear and then everything became silent and dark.

The halfa sighed and tried to summon a light but none came and she felt herself changing to her human form. She cursed wildly and look around for a flashlight. To her luck she found one but it does not have much power in it. Her thoughts were stopped by the sound of footsteps and breathing. Not normal breathing but irregular and fast paced. She turned on the flashlight and pointed it to where the noise was. There about a few feet away from her was a body with irregular proportions. It looked like a human but not really. The face was frightening. Maddie tried to move but the teeth and stitches across its face froze her to the bone. Maddie finally got free and ran for her life. She went to the other tunnel and was suspired that the creature was not behind her. She turned around and screamed loudly.

About ten more of those creatures were around the pillar and were staring at her. She started gasping for air and fumbled with her flashlight. It was dimming by the second. She had two choices not including commit suicide. She could run through and press the switch risking getting killed by the monsters. She could run back outside and turn on the moonlight, which would bring back the Ousi Mourir. The flashlight was growing dimmer every second and she dashed for the pillar. To her susprise she pressed it and regular lights came on. A loud beep told her the door was open. She started darting towards the door. Maddie heard crumbling and saw that the whole place flooring was falling. She had to jump for it.

"Here goes nothing!" she screamed as she jumped. Suddenly she felt her ghost self return. She was flying again. It felt great that her wings could carry her to the wooden door. Opening it and turning back she stuck her tongue out and left.

Maddie walked down a narrow hallway filled with expensive paintings and decoration. She noticed one painting look oddly like Danny and herself with what was- Saddler! Maddie's eyes glowed and shot the painting down. She ran down the hall and saw a box with fancy decorating. Inside was a gold piece of a snake. She smiled to herself.

"Mission accomplished" whispered Maddie. She took the piece that would continue her fate. She looked around and saw that nothing was happening.

"Aw C'mon! I been doing the shit for almost a day and they expect me to go all the way back and do that all again!" She then looked up in hope and widened her eyes. There was a door above there. Chucking, she flew up to the door and went through. Some things were just over looked too easily.


	11. Danny

_**Maddie's Intuition **_

By: Linkmaste

Authors Note: This is from Danny Prov. Enjoy.

I walked down the hallway cautious of any hooded man that was after me. I knew that they were fairly powerful. Something happened to these people and I feel so sorry for killing them. They used to live a happy life. Just trying to be simple folk. Saddler will pay for what he did. I will make sure of that.

Another thing was edging me to think harder. The virus infects my mom and her time is limited. How can I save her? I feel so useless in this world lately. My ghost powers turned my life upside down so much.

Sighing I turned a corner to meet up with a door. Cautiously I opened it revealing a beautiful garden maze. From my point of view, which was on top of a balcony I could see several chests with special marks. Oddly some parts of the maze seemed glowing but I shrugged it off.

The pain of volts of electricity pulsed through my body. I felt half of myself tearing apart while becoming numb. Comfortably numb I didn't notice the man behind me chuckling and pushing me into the maze garden.

"Where am I?" I asked myself rubbing my raven hair and squinted my eyes. I looked like I was in the maze. I constrain on gong ghost. A few seconds passed. No blue light or anything and I started to look around. Did something happen to me? Suddenly it came to me.

"Those ass holes! Not again!" I cried to the clear night sky. Silence replied and I hung my head down in defeat. I had to get out of here. But how? Silently I walked straight hopping to get out of the maze. Ahead was a gate with four symbols on them. On each symbol was a knob with numbers.

Great, a simple 'find the number on each symbol and you can live'. I knew there were things guarding and walking around the maze so I still had to be careful. I turned left immediately and saw that the coast was clear. After a few lefts rights and one dead end I found a guard standing near the first number code. Smiling I knew how to do this.

I dashed into the bushes inside the hedge and crawled behind him. He was covered in amour and cloth so I couldn't tell what he looked like. Although the eyes were red he was sure of that.

"Here goes nothing" he whispered and ran through the bushes screaming. The Amour guy looked around but I kick him in the face. While the monster was distracted I took its weapon and ran off with the code. He will be back up in a few moments.

The weapon was a scythe. Something that Sam would have loved. I stopped a minute to think of Sam. Was she all right? What about Tucker, Jazz, and Dad? God I miss them. I needed to get out of here with mom, maybe Ember she did take care of mom.

I went through the maze taking all of the code I could. Once I got a nasty cut on my arm I cried after the fight because of so much pain. God what the hell have I got myself into.

I walked down another path and turned left to be greeted by a code. Simple I thought but when I turned around vicious dog like ghosts were there to greet me. Another battle to fight I thought as I hit each with the scythe. They crumpled to the ground with cries of defeat and a pool of blood begun to leak. I threw up in a corner because of so much blood in the last 24 hours. I rembmerd when I was kidnapped god I had so many cuts on me it was insane. Thankfully I healed good with out any scars.

After a few more minutes I finally entered the code which was 55485 and went through the door.. A chest was there with the lid open and an imprint of some ornament. I suddenly heard a familiar voice, echoing through the grand hallway with many paintings of green and gold laced around them.

"It's been awhile little badger."

Authors Note: Guys I'm so so so so sorry. My computer crashed and I couldn't think much about this. I think this was the best time to introduce the next character. You should know the guy. Next up is Ember! Don't worry I will come back to Danny.


	12. Ember

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_Authors note: This is in Embers point of view._

I felt a cold breeze blow past me as I stepped outside. The clear moon looked down on me with its pale roundness. I kept thinking about Maddie and the dipstick. She was sure nice while we were doing all of this crazy stuff. Maybe there is more to life than just revenge and power. I shook my head violently trying to get the thought out but no prevail. I couldn't be a good ghost could I?

Thinking about such things didn't make me realise that I was walking closer to a bonfire with several villagers. The thing that brought me back to this harsh reality was the cries of them spotting me. Each one growled and lit a torch and floated towards me.

"That's something new." I muttered to myself. They were turning more ghosts like and by dawn they would be pretty much full ghosts. Quickly I took them out with out much trouble. They were getting easier to beat almost too easy.

I came up to a door with a knocker like a snake. It was locked and had a scripture saying "find a sacrifice" whatever that meant. This was a good time to rest. I slid down the wall and let my hair down. I brought my knees close to my pale chest and thought about my past life. It was good to think of the old days.

I walked down the street in New York City. This was it. My first recording after three years stuck in a garage with my buds. We were ready to play a song and I started strumming the strings. My brother and the manager were at the glass wall smiling. God I missed my brother it seemed so long since I saw him. His brown hair was in his eyes but it was the thing that girls swoon over him about.

I opened my mouth and started to sing with a haunting yet calm tone.

_When I feel blue I think of you cause its true. I think of you so much baby. _

_Sometimes the beat of my heart jumps when your angelic face shines upon my tearing face. _

The drums started to do a calm rat tat rat-tat and my voice got slightly higher.

_I feel so much in my fantasy the same dream keeps repeating in my dreams and words cannot describe how I miss you so much!_

Finally the guitar started to play loudly and the drum picked up its pace and a fun beat started to play.

_Where ever you are I keep seeing your face la la la la ohh yea. And when I stop at that bookstore I see your memories consume me and we think together. Oh we think together!_

It started to get calmer but the fun beat continued. I nodded my head as the familiar lyrics filled my head and bust through my mouth.

_There is life wherever you go. I feel it all around me swarming me with its love and magic. Oh yea baby come see me tonight and sleep peacefully in my bed. _

_I feel like I'm on a drug but its not true cause everything is so much better just like I'm flying! You and me make a difference in a world. Oh god please don't leave me now…. Woah!_

_Where ever you are I keep seeing your face la la la la oh yea. And when I stop at that bookstore I see your memories consume me and we think together!_

I started to play my guitar with a solo the notes filled my fingers as they strummed what I imagined the song would be. It felt great to play this song.

_Where ever you are I keep seeing your face_

_I see your memories consume me_

_I see your memories consume me_

_You make me high and I fly to touch the sky please stay with me. My memories consume you your memories consume me! Words cannot describe how this relationship works!_

The song ended with a soft la la la and the song stopped. We clapped our hands and the manager congratulated us.

A tear went down my cheek. A week after, an accident happened. It was on Tuesday September 11 and we were on a plane that was hijacked and sent crashing into the twin towers. Instantly we died. But our souls were angry and bitter.

I got up and went around the building to find a man made hole. I knew this was going to lead me to find the missing ornament so I jumped down. I found three a switch and mine carts beside the middle one. I knew what to do. Ride in it to get to the next area. I turned the switch on and rode in the back.

After a few minutes I saw platforms and more villagers jumped down on the carts. Frantic I threw them out but more jumped on. I finally had enough and threw pink blasts at them killing them instantly. I didn't want to use it but they left me no choice.

"Alle alle!" cried one as a man and women jumped on with the same lifeless red eyes. I threw the woman off and blasted the man. I had some sympathy for them all. Saddler will pay for what he did to all of these people.

Suddenly the carts started going downwards in a spiral. I clenched the cart side and closed my eyes. Finally it started to slow down but I looked in horror as the cart was going into a black abyss. I jumped and flew towards the other edge. I felt a sting at the back of the ghost shield but I kept pulling onwards. Finally I felt the edge in my hand and I gripped. I was climbing and I got up and looked back.

I couldn't believe I went through all of that. I couldn't believe that I was doing any of this. But I struggled on and found the item in a chest. The lion was in my hand and I knew it. Putting it in my left pocket I saw a ladder and went up it. I suddenly thought of the earphones. I decided to check up on Danny.

"Dipstick?"

No answer.

"Maddie?"

Not even an answer from her. I frowned and started going up the ladder faster to reach them. Something is wrong and I need to go find them to see if they were all right.


	13. Maddie's fears

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

By: Linkmaste

Maddie couldn't believe who was at the other end of the door. She must be dreaming but her heart told her it was real. Beyond the velvet red carpet and a staircase were a large man in an orange and black hamazat suit and a young woman in a blue and black hamazat suit. Her hood was down which revealed long strawberry blonde hair and blue green eyes. The man had pepper hair and dark blue eyes.

"Jack! Jazz!" Maddie cried and ran towards them but a blistering pain stopped Maddie. She felt to the ground screaming. It was the same pain as when she and Ember was in the shack.

"Mom!" Screamed Jazz as she ran towards Maddie but stopped suddenly eyes brim with tears. Jack was just speechless and his lip quivered.

Maddie realised that she was in her ghost form suddenly with her bloody broken wings. They had no feathers and looked repulsive. Looking up she saw her husband and daughter have dark looks of grief and anger. Their voice proved that they were enraged.

"You monster! What have you done with my love?" Jack snarled pointing a ghost weapon at her. She gave a quick gasp and backed away with a quiet voice.

"Jack baby its me Maddie. Listen I can explain this I can!"

"Liar! You are just a ghost to me. A ghost that shall die because of my mom!" Returned Jazz as she too had a ghost weapon in her hand. Maddie screamed as they both attacked and felt nothing but numb and darkness.

Maddie jolted awake, breathing heavy. Her eyes were filled with tears and many of them were rolling down. Her surroundings was a clock tower up ahead the night sky was turning lighter.

"It was just a dream" she whispered to herself. Maddie needed to sleep even though she wanted to find her son or even Ember to get out of here. She pushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Alright lets do this."

Entering the building she heard the doors lock with a jolting click. Next she heard rapid breathing above her. Turning into her ghost form she flew up with a blast and knocked a person down. The person had a black dress with ribbons dancing around her like…snakes.

"I see you got stronger Maddie." The girl said in a voice. A small voice that sounded like the girl was only 14.

"Who are you?" Called out Maddie bravely frowning. The girl showed her face and Maddie gasped. The girl had black eyes but somehow had pupils that were almost snake like. Her hair was long with huge bangs that covered her pale skin that had many scars.

"Foolish human I'm Noir Ekans. I was the one who took your precious Danny!"

Maddie made her eyes glow more green than ever before. The blood in her veins bubbled and erupted into anger.

"You're a freak Maddie. Freaks of nature ever since the virus has entered you have become something that you despised since you were a little girl. A ghost. A ugly monstrous-"

"SHUT UP!"

"No Maddie I wont shut up until you are accepted into being a freak. Danny has already accepted that. Why cant you?"

Maddie was cut off as if she just lost her breath and it wouldn't come back. Her mind was racing to find a good answer.

"I can find a cure for you Maddie. Just join us and we can help you" the girl replied calmly holding out her hand. Maddie slapped it away.

"I would rather die than join you guys. I'm going to find that cure even if it kills me."

"Very well then. Oh yes I almost forgot." Noir zapped away the Fenton Phones. "Just in case. I wouldn't want anyone over hearing us."

"Why are you doing all of this shit?" Maddie whispered. She was trying to buy time any time just to figure out a plan.

"We are doing what our region is telling us to do. Every 100 years we need a sacrifice. Not any sacrifice a hybrid sacrifice. In this case your son. He was the one we needed to kill in order to live for another hundred years as immortals. We could have used someone else but he is for another purpose but we will kill the foolish person too. After we got the boy he started to change. He must have learned a new power to split his ghost half-apart. For the time he was useless to us until they got back together. You came all of a sudden but our plans were still in motion. We were going to use Amber or Ember to control most of the Ghost Zone since she was the next person to rule it."

"What?" Maddie gasped. Ember was going to be a Queen of the Ghost Zone? That sounded impossible. Well not impossible all she had seen in the last twenty-four hours anything was possible.

"I was assigned to retrieve both her and Daniel. When the ceremonies have ended we will have complete control over both worlds. The dead and the living!"

"Noir you are one seriously crazed up fruit loop that is never going to happen!" Maddie said frowning.

"You say what you want but now it is time to die!" Noir disappeared but reappeared with a scythe. Violently she slashed at Maddie. With some trouble she dodged it and prepared to fight. Her hands glowed with ectoplasm energy. With out warning Maddie started firing blasts away and flown towards Noir. Unexpectedly Noir returned with a slash that caused a deep cut on Maddie's cheek. Green blood started to leak out and Maddie felt the liquid dripping down.

"You're so going to pay for that." Maddie growled. With uncontrollable anger she disarmed Noir and punched her hard in the nose. Instantly the crack told Noir that it was broken and green blood spurted immediately. Noir tried to punch but failed miserably as Maddie went intangible.

"You stupid bitch come fight like a woman!" Noir screeched with agony as Maddie slapped her.

"You mean like that?" She replied innocently. Noir screamed and unleashed two copies of her. Maddie smiled. She was going into rage and didn't think much. With ease she dodged the blasts and they hit Noir's clone and herself. She slumped down into a crouched position defenceless and ready for the final blow.

Maddie brought out her ghost sword and started to slash.

"This was for helping out Saddler!" A slash went down her back.

"This was for hurting me and my family!" A slash went down her chest.

"AND THIS IS FOR EVERYONE ELSE YOU KILLED!" The final strike went into her skull between her eyes. Screaming Maddie pushed the sword further into her until she couldn't move. She was for sure dead. Noir disintegrated into nothing and all that was left was the scythe.

Maddie backed down into a wall and started to feel the familiar pain in her body. She turned back into a human but it didn't help. It grew worse. The virus was controlling her human side and right now it was trying to become fatal. Maddie gritted her teeth and screamed in agony she fell down breathing rapidly. The pain was gone but Maddie could still recall the unbearable pain. She was shaking all over and couldn't even get up. Struggling she to the other side of the clock tower and opened the door.

"I need to find Danny and Ember. Oh I wish this never happened." She shuddered and cried, crawling out of the dusty and dark tower that time could always be controlled there.


	14. Wandering Spirits

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

"What do you want Vlad?" Danny growled turning into Danny Phantom. Finally the device that set him into permanent human form wore off. Vlad just stood there in the shadows in his ghost form smirking.

"Oh contraire Daniel, I was wanting to ask you something. How does it feel to have your mother as a half ghost? I feel very excited as she can now understand me and fall in love with moi instead of that idiot Jack Fenton."

Danny just smirked and leaned against the wall. "Oh thank God. I thought you were one of those weird zombie guys. You really scared me there for a minute."

"And what makes you think that I am not one of them?" Vlad smirked stepping out of the shadows. A broken blood red wing was there on the right side of his back. Danny made a face of disgust.

"Please don't tell me you just volunteer to take that virus Vlad. Because that would be one of the most disgusting and horrible things you have done. Don't you see? You're a full ghost now and I don't think my mom will ever see you the same way again."

At that time Vlad eyes glowed a violent red and shouted.

"She will love me no matter what!"

Danny snorted and turned the other way walking towards the door but Vlad was suddenly there.

"Daniel have you ever heard of a ghost scandal?" Danny shook his head lost of what was going to happen from this. "Its like a sword fight. Expect your powers of invisibly, intangibility, and basically every other power expect ectoblasts. You use that power to conjure a sword or a knife I honestly done care."

"And why would I do this?"

Vlad smirked and showed him the missing piece for the door at the entrance.

"Oh and a message from Ramon. He says if you do get past me which wont happen you will have to pass the sewers which by the way are quite a adventure to get through. Kind regards." The ghost smirked as he lifted up a hand. Danny sighed and knew this was a bad idea but put his hand up. Vlad murmured a few words and a swirl of neon pink and green swirled around into the ornament.

"Our powers are bound into the ornament. When one of us is knocked out then the powers will return. Lets begin." Vlad summoned a grand sword its pink shimmered in the light that was streaking through a lone window.

Danny closed his eyes shut and focused on a weapon. It suddenly came into his hand and he opened it. It was a staff. The middle was black while the tips were white. But it had an unearthly green glow to it. Danny's eyes shifted to Vlad's who made the first move thrusting down upon the 15-year-old boy.

Rolling to the side he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. A cut that was all, Danny had been lucky. Cautiously he started to study Vlad's attack patterns. It looks like he was doing the same. Danny sung the staff around his head and stuck Vlad's sword. The clashing and banging was exciting to Danny. Bending backward Vlad's sword was where Danny's throat was there. He was seating at an inhuman rate. Of course he wasn't human but it felt so unnatural to sweat from this.

Danny saw an opening he jabbed Vlad in the groin and hit Vlad on top of his head. Normally Vlad would go down no problem but his full ghost made him harder. All he did was growl and charge. I charged and we clashed weapons in a war. The moment was intense for the both of them. Danny eyes narrowed when he started to talk to Vlad.

"So why this Vlad? Why kill over a hundred people for just one woman?"

"You foolish boy this was more than that! This was about the Ghost Zone too! Did you know about Ember? How she was going to become Queen? Yes the elders of the Ghost Zone were thinking of Ember. Who couldn't? No offence but she was one of the best leaders anyone ever saw."

"So take her out and you will present yourself to the elders to become King of the Ghost Zone?" Vlad broke through Danny's staff and made a clean swipe on Danny's chest. It spurted with green blood since Danny was still in his ghost form. Green eyes glowing intense he parried Vlad's attack and sent Vlad's weapon out of hand. Vlad turned but Danny caught him as he plunged his staff down. Vlad though took hold of the staff and held it tight inches away from his chest. Another intense moment took the breath from both of them. The white haired boy was the first to catch his tongue.

"I will say it once and I will say it a thousand times. You. Are. One. Seriously. Crazed. Up. Fruitloop."

Vlad kicked Danny away and got up and picked up his sword and was about to plunge it into Danny but Danny was not there. With a shock look on his face he turned around to see Danny high in mid air. Time slowed down. Danny's staff pushed the sword away leaving Vlad exposed. Danny clenched his teeth and eyes and gave a huge headbutt to Vlad.

Time returned to normal and the two tumbled down. Danny had tears sparking into his eyes but they left when he felt his power come back to him. Vlad was there unconscious with the award in his hand. Quickly he picked it up ran towards the door but stopped. An evil smirk grew on this child's face. He picked up a pot and put it over his head. Hopeful that will buy him some time.

"Danny!" cried his mother who embraced him. She looked over the man lying on the floor. "Who's that Danny?"

"No one mom. Just no one." Maddie gave him a funny look but sighed and left the room.

"Hey guys!" Ember called as she came out of another door to catch up with Maddie and Danny. They both had a look on their face saying, why didn't you tell us? "Did I miss something guys?"

"Ember you never said you were going to become Queen of the Ghost Zone. Why did you hide it from us?" Maddie narrowed her eyes and she dragged her teenage son into the murky shallow water.

"I- how did you- I couldn't Maddie. Plus I didn't think I was actually going to get chosen. No wonder they wanted me. Well the elders would be hearing about this. Especially Artemis. She will be pissed beyond reason." Ember gave a small chuckle but stopped at the cricket sound.

"What was that?" Danny asked as he went ghost. Maddie went ghost also and focused on the sounds. Flapping her wings she went forward but was suddenly unable to move.

"Guys get out of here it's a TRAP!" Maddie yelled as a huge bear like monster came out of nowhere and captured everyone. Danny broke free but was bound by the long slick of the monster's black tongue. Ember gave a cry of disgust but held down the urge to throw up.

"Go GHOST STINGER!" Danny screamed feeling his throat getting raw of all of the yelling he was doing lately. The powers in him build up to his arms then hands and were sent up to the horrid creature. It screamed in pain and scrammed around trying to recover. The other wolves were confused from its mate and let their guard down. Maddie knew this was her only chance and threw ectoblasts at it. Ember did the same.

The next minutes were filled with screeches and blood. All green but occasionally red since Danny became human for a minute.

"I'm sick of this shit get behind me now!" Danny took a huge breath and let out a ghostly wail. The bears were being thrown violently to the wall with their necks breaking and everything. Only one survived which turned intangible and fled.

Danny turned back into his human self and slumped to the floor. His vision started to get blurry but fought back. Finally he stayed awake and just relaxed.

"Lets rest here for awhile." Maddie said but Ember spoke back with thought.

"That bear went away to get backup. We got to get out of here fast." Silently Danny agreed and started to get up but Maddie forced him back down and returned to her human form. Carefully she picked him up and they walked forward. The halls were silent and empty with a few echoes of the water dropping onto the cold floor.

No one said a word until Maddie came up with a topic idea.

"Hey Danny want to tell us a few stories of having your ghost powers?"

"Sure…"

And so Danny told Ember and Maddie about how he got his powers and talked about his future self but left two very important things out. Vlad and Dan Phantom. He was not really sure if Vlad had the truce and Danny couldn't speak about _him_ yet. It was just too painful thinking of how it was tied with the death of his mother. Well technically she was dying right now. If she doesn't get the virus out soon she will start to loose her life for good and her mind.

"And so the box ghost said BEWARE while we were-" Danny stopped when he shivered and his ghost sense went off. So did Maddie's

They were in front of a door but a wall was beside so they hid there until they felt themselves freezing. Ember was the one watching. Her eyes went huge and wide as she started to turn back to her halfa friends.

"It's a wandering spirit. They are rare to find but are here for very important reasons. They can do both good and bad and nothing can stop them. The best solution for this is to not let them see you cause we are S.O.L if we are caught."

"What's S.O.L?" Maddie asked giving Ember an odd look.

"Shit out of Luck." Smiled Ember and crept towards the door. Danny and Maddie followed. Maddie had the idea of just turning invisible but couldn't tell Ember that right now since the spirit was a couple of meters away of them. It looked like a butler from those haunted stories but she was glad she was not seeing the front of him. Danny looked a little paler and for once feeling a little helpless.

Finally Maddie shut the wooden door quietly and pinned herself against a cold, stone wall. Another spirit this time a little black girl was walking down.

Danny's ice blue eyes widened as he saw that she had no eyes and half of her skin was worn and bloody. He couldn't look away but found himself breathing again as Maddie carried him up a flight of stairs. He was starting to notice that they were going higher yet lower. Finally they opened a door and leapt in the air.

Ahead of them was the same room where they started the mission of finding the three ornaments to get to the next room. They filled the empty spots and the tablet started to crumble. After the hard work of climbing over they found themselves in a grand ball room area. About 5 pillars were all around the room with vines covering them with a balcony above them. Glass windows were at the top and the sun was shining through them. Salazar was in the middle clapping his hands.

"Well done everyone! Well done. I must say encore!" A shrill evil laughter escaped his pale blue lips.

"You sick freak you nearly killed us!" Danny cried struggling but couldn't since Maddie held him tight telling him not to move.

"Oh is that sweet. A mother and son moment touché!" Suddenly Ramon started to change. His height started to grow until he was six feet! His hands and feet started to turn scaly and snake like. His mouth turned into a snout and horns erupted from his head. The eyes still amber but more vicious and killer like. Salazar turned into a snake, horn like monster. All of his clothes were ripped into shreds from the transformation.

"Oh great. After this there is going to be one less monster to worry about," Ember said grinning.

Maddie put Danny down near the entrance and told him to stay put unless emergency. Maddie felt the white rings of light from around her and her hair changed from brown to light blue and her eyes turned green. The dress was still the same red with black ribbons. Flapping her now bony wings, she fled towards the monster named Ramon Salazar.


	15. Dancing Ribbons

_**Maddie's Intuition **_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: God I haven't said this in awhile. Don't own DP.**_

Ember floated up towards the monster Salazar. The amber eyes were staring into Ember's teal eyes. He swiped Ember to the ground but she phased in the ground. Maddie then came up instead and shocked Salazar as she punched him in the nose.

Blood leaked from it as he howled. Now he was pissed. Using his tail he hit Maddie to the ground that hit into a pillar of the room. The pillar creaked and started to fall…on Danny.

"Shit!" cried Danny who rolled out of the way and looked up at Salazar. With a vampire grin he picked Danny up but was put back down by an ecto blast by Ember.

"Scales off the dipstick!" yelled Ember. Her fists still glowed pink and green. Danny noted mentally to thank her later.

Danny started to crawl into a small alcove where it was impossible to get unless you were as skinny as Danny was. He sighed and put his head on his knees that were brought up to his chest. How the hell can this happen? Why him? Why did all of this happen to him? How could Spiderman, Superman handle all of this. Keeping their loved ones safe while saving everyone else? He was going to need physiology after this he just knew it.

The thought made him think about Jazz again. But it switched to his mother. He knew it was too late for her to get rid of the ghostly energy inside her. It was only a matter of time before the virus to take control her and kill her. There had to be a cure he knew there must be. Danny needed to help out his mom through this. There was still a chance the virus hasn't left enough ectoplasm to make his mom like this forever.

He started to watch the fight noticing that Maddie was somewhat getting better at fighting. She was more accurate with her blasts, her flying was faster and she dodged Salazar's attacks with ease.

Maddie shot blast after blast but it seemed nothing dramatic was happening to the creature. Ember and attacking from the back trying to get Salazar's attention but nothing came.

"I had enough of this child play." He growled and grabbed Maddie by the throat. The attack surprised Maddie as her oxygen was slipping away from her. She could always see dots and blackness filling her eyes. She started to make coaxing noises trying to get a single breath of air.

Maddie could give up like this. She couldn't because Danny was here with her. She had to live for Jazz and Jack and everyone she cared for. Heck Sam and Tucker became family as well since Danny were friends with them forever. Maddie couldn't give up she need to keep going for a little longer.

A green glow started to form around Maddie then her black ribbons started to float and move on their own. Spikes started to erupt from them making them look like barbed wire.

"What the hell?" muttered Danny as he crouched forward to see what his mother was doing. A new power? Possible. Well Danny had his Ghostly Wail, and Vlad had his duplication so why not his mother with her power?

Salazar didn't notice the black ribbons turning into a threat. He was clearly enjoying making Maddie suffocating. Suddenly the ribbons danced around his body and grabbed his hands and feet tying them together. Orange and red tinged blood started to drip as more black ribbons ripped through his back causing unexplainable pain.

Ember was watching this and took a few steps back. She knew the attack as one of the elders of the Ghost Zone used it frequently. Why? Who knows maybe the virus has finally left some ectoplasm in her DNA to let her acquire so much power.

Finally the body Salazar had couldn't hold together and ripped in half with green and red blood soaking everything. Danny's raven black hair had bits of the red and green liquid stuck on it as his china blue eyes went wide at the gory scene laid before him. Maddie was still in that anger trance with her eyes all green leaving no pupil.

The ribbons let go of what was left of the body and turned back into their innocent form. Maddie felt all of her energy being slipped away and the familiar rings of light turned her back to normal. She had noticed her jeans were torn and dirty while her shirt was just dirty.

"What was that?" called Maddie.

"You learned a new power!" Danny replied limping toward the brown haired woman. Ember rushed over and caught him before he fell. He muttered thanks and faced his mother.

"I did?" Maddie couldn't remember what exactly happened. The ribbons that she had were turned into sharp wires and just…destroyed Salazar. She looked over and saw his dead body…well pieces of it. She back up looking away and almost threw up.

"Ya, that is one nasty power Maddie." Whistled Ember shaking her head at the decaying body parts. Danny shuddered. He was not used to the body being like that.

"I killed him…I killed him so…horribly." Maddie whispered. She was suddenly facing Danny's blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I had been through this situation too. You had to do this too." He paused and smiled a little. "So what are you going to call your power?"

"I thought you said I had a virus?" Maddie asked quietly.

"Well just for the fun of it mom." Danny replied shrugging.

"I dunno Danny, I just cant really think at the moment."

"How about Dancing Ribbons?" came Ember lugging through some rubble.

"That sounds good I guess Ember" replied Maddie as she looked around. The only door was the one where they came through.

"I guess we are going up." Sighed Maddie as she was about to turn into her ghost form but Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it. You rest I should be okay now." Danny turned into his ghostly alter ego and floated up. He picked up Maddie and the three went up and phased through the ceiling to find an old airplane.

"Let's get out of here." Called Ember. She knew she had to find something else but Salazar didn't have it. It was important that she had to find the item she was looking for. It was one of the reasons she stuck around the dipst- Danny's mother and him.

Maddie nodded and went into the plane. Danny into the passenger seat and Ember sat down too. The violet-eyed woman nearly cheered when the plane worked and it took off in any direction they were facing.

You know that I could end the story here. I could say they made it home to a worry Jazz and Jack. The family would find a cure to Maddie's ghostly form and accept Danny as their own.

But no, it was the fact that the plane suddenly started to go down and crashed making Maddie, Danny, and Ember being thrown in different directions. Not too far though but enough for a certain Saddler chuckle and turn towards a familiar half ghost with a red glow in his eye.

Authors note: I know this is an odd cliffhanger but I'm trying a new writing style. It is about 6 chapters away from completion! Review or just read the story!


	16. Return of Noir

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Down own DP**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait I was writing another story. God I'm never going to get this finished.**_

"What happened?" asked Maddie as she struggled getting up. Everything was hurting so much now. She didn't notice throughout this nightmare but now it was catching up to her. Her arms and legs were bruised and bleeding as well as every other part of her body. How could Danny do this? How could he live with himself fighting ghosts on a regular basis and keeping it a secret? It was a miracle that he could get passing grades in high school.

"I don't know but I know that this piece of shit can't fly anymore." replied Ember calmly.

Ember had a point as Danny and Maddie looked at the old plane. Its' wings were gone and half of the gadgets were broken or missing. It was just a piece of shit now.

"Okay, how about we check out that air port?" Danny pointed towards the airport. It was old and looked like everyone abandoned it but the trio knew better.

"Oh no I think we all know what happens when we go in there. Look Jack will find us I have complete faith in him."

Ember sighed, "Maddie, when did you last hear from Jack?"

"When we were walking to the castle but-"

"Doesn't that tell you something Maddie? Look I'm not saying that Jack is dead but he could be stranded like us which is not a good thing. The sooner we figure this all out the sooner we can get out of here. Find your husband and destroy any evidence of this place existing. I think I speak for Danny too."

"Danny?" Maddie saw that Danny was staring behind the two, eyes narrowed but his lip was quivering. The two looked behind to see some sort of person walking towards them.

The creature had no arms and waddled like a penguin. The skin was a charcoal grey and black with open wounds. Although when it dripped it sizzled as if the pavement was very hot. Its' face carried no expression; it carried no face at all. It looked like there was a face underneath but something was covering it.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Ember. Danny just shook his head while Maddie knew exactly what it was. The voice was the same too.

"Everyone, get into the airport now!" hollered Maddie grabbing Danny to move. Hesitating, he ran with Maddie while Ember flew towards the old air port. Thankfully they closed the door and the monster was several yards away from the group.

Ember, Maddie and Danny saw that the whole air port was a complete disaster. The painting was peeling off revealing a red tinge. The floor was dusty and broken as if someone was hammering it a thousand times. What scared them was how silent it was. They couldn't hear a thing and they knew someone was in the room.

Ember looked at Maddie who had an odd look on her face. Maddie knew this was familiar, very familiar. She went ghost quickly and shot a blast behind her hitting her target. Danny gasped at his mom. Her eyes were a blood red colour like her dress instead of an electric green.

"Hello Maddie, Daniel, Ember."

"Ekans! You bitch I killed you!"

The girl laughed as she walked around the group. Her eyes were still lifeless and like little slits. Her features were more snake-like than ever and her skin was scaly. The dress that she wore was in rags barely covering her.

"You thought Maddie. Did you think I was that easy to kill? You have mistaken very poorly. I can kill anyone in seconds for example."

She flew up fast and grabbed a hold of Danny. Her grip was tightening and Danny was in his human form unable to go ghost or anything. He sensed a dark aura around her and knew she was pure evil. Almost like Satan's spawn.

"Put him down Noir!" yelled out Ember. She hated to admit it but he had grown on her ever since this thing started.

"As you wish." she said simply and let go of Danny but he fell into one of the holes that she suddenly conjured. He screamed as he fell down trying to go ghost but there was no time before he hit the ground and was knocked out.

"DANNY!" Maddie dived for the hole but it closed up too soon. She sobbed his name once more before turning back into a human and crying.

"Pathetic," Ekans sneered kneeling down to her level. "You have a choice still Maddie. Come and work with Saddler or never see your son again. It is a really simple choice but you must choose it now."

Maddie sniffed and shut her eyes. She felt so hopeless and lost right now. What could she do? It was against her moral to say yes. But if she said no then Danny will die for sure. Oh God why wont this nightmare end? At first it was kind of fun having the powers much to her dislike. But now…now it was cure for sure and she was going to die soon if she didn't find the cure.

Noir was thrown back all of a sudden by a pink blast. Maddie stumbled backwards and looked to where the blast came from. There ember stood smirking and playing her flame guitar.

"Found it behind one of those booth things." she replied to Maddie's unspoken question. Maddie nodded dumbly whispering a thank you and closed her eyes.

Maddie Angel time she thought as the rings of light appeared and turned her into to ghostly ego. I need to feel that power again somehow she thought furiously thinking of how much pain she was in and she finally felt it. Noir was preparing for a huge black blast with death in her eyes.

"You time has come Maddie!" shrieked Noir laughing insanely. Maddie opened her eyes and they were bight red as the ribbons around her dress turned into the deadly spiked wires.

"No Noir. Your time has come and it's Maddie Angel." Maddie whispered deadly as the ribbons flew fast towards the blast. They gripped Noir by surprise and she shrieked.

"How is this possible? I never knew that you had this much power! Dammit!" she cried out in pain as the ribbons twisted her body and threw her around. Ember standing on the sidelines ducked and dodged the ribbons that were killing Noir. About damn time she was going to get what she deserved the ghost thought madly.

Blood sprayed everywhere and Maddie stood there in her human form exhausted again.

"I need to find my son now!" she called out to Ember. There was nothing coming between them. And both of them knew it.

"Alright let's take those stairs." Ember said pointing to the marble stairs that were covered in dust and dirt. Some of it was chipped and looked in poor condition but good enough to climb them.

The two walked up the stairs unbeknownst to the things in their future that was least expected.


	17. Family Reunion

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP!**_

_**AU Note: Sorry about the lost update. I just got accepted into a travel soccer league and I had to get around the swim stuff. Plus this being my first year of high school I'm just getting used to my new school. Enjoy about 5 more chapters to go!**_

Maddie and Ember opened the steel door and stumbled into the security room. The place looked a mess! Dog cages were lying around broken and battered. Papers were all over the place and smears of green and red blood were upon the walls.

"What happened here?" asked Ember in an awe whispered. Maddie shushed Ember and told her to listen.

"I hear footsteps." She frowned and pointed Ember to one side of the door and planted herself on the other. The footsteps grew louder and louder while Maddie's heart beat faster.

_Thump. Thump._

The footsteps stopped at its loudest and the handle of the door started to turn…

_TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP. TH-THUMP._

The door opened and the two figures entered.

"NOW!"

The two dog-piled the two strange figures and Maddie took out her gun while Ember's hands glowed pink with her guitar pick at hand.

"Freeze!" she cried.

"Mom?"

"Jazz?"

"Honey?"

"Jack?"

"Uhh suspire?" said Ember almost smirking.

The two figures happen to be Jack and Jazz with Jack at the bottom. They firmly embraced in a group hug.

"Thank God we found you honey." Jack said. A couple of scratches were upon his body and face but he still had that innocent glint in his eyes. Jazz however looked like she had been crying for a long time.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Maddie asked. She put the thought of telling them she's half ghost at the back of her mind.

"Bear trap." She muttered and showed her left leg which was covered in blood.

"We tried to clean it up but every time we thought it was safe something happens to us." Jack replied.

"Where's Danny?" Jazz asked brushing her long red hair back.

Tears started to form in Maddie's eyes again. She told them of what happened throughout her adventure safe from Danny and Maddie's secret.

"We have to save Danny from those evil ghosts!" cried Jack standing up.

"Only one problem" Ember said. This was the first time she spoke in the past 15 minutes. "We have no clue where he is."

Maddie frowned once again while Jazz and Jack talked again. Finally she shook each of them and shushed them.

"Something's coming." She whispered. This time she heard clicks instead of footsteps. Almost like…dogs.

"You got weapons everyone?" she asked the group. They all nodded and took them out. Jazz had a small ghost gun and an army knife, Jack had his ghost gauntlets which suited good for human and ghost things alike.

"Ready? GO!" Maddie kicked opened the door and started to shoot to her left. To her success she shot a wolf like creature with bony wings. About five more showed up to her left and about seven to her right.

Everyone was busy taking care of the dogs as each one died. Jack bashed one and broke its neck effortlessly. Jazz shot a couple before turning around and quickly stabbing one trying to pounce on her. Unfortunately it landed on her and it was too heavy to move.

"A little help!" she screamed. Ember seemed to be the only one to hear her and phased her through the dog.

"You're Ember McLain." She whispered in awe. At first she noticed but it seemed too good to be true.

"Got that right dipstick." She replied smirking. Ember turned around and pulled a loud chord sending about three wolves back into a wall.

Maddie was doing fine until she felt a strange pain in her chest. No she thought it was happening again. But this time it was way worse. The rings of light started to appear as the last wolf died and went their separate ways. Jack shook his head saying no while Jazz frowned and started to think deeply of her questions. Ember just shook her head and sighed as Maddie Angel was now on the floor.

Words weren't even spoken for about a minute. Everyone was too wrapped up and couldn't even think of what to say. Maddie was now shaking beyond belief shaking her head as tears forcefully dripped from her now green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! Please, just let me explain. It's still me! Please…" she threw her hands down on to the ground in frustration and confusion. "Don't hurt me please!"

Instead of the cold harsh words, or the blasts that tattooed her nightmares and thoughts she felt several arms and bodies wrap around her. Opening her eyes carefully her husband and daughter were there hugging her instead of killing her. Was this possible? Was this true? Did they accept her?

"Were not going to do that." Jack spoke first; instead of a childish voice it was serious and solemn. "We love you for who you are not what you are."

"You're my mom. How could I do that to you?" Jazz whispered feeling tears prick up in her eyes. No she had to be strong for her mom. This was what happened to Danny and she had to be there for her mom because she was going through the exact same thing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Maddie whispered smiling and crying at the same time. These tears were happy ones as they trickled down her face and felt her light blue hair cling to the wet skin.

"Alright! Can we cut the mushy stuff?" Ember finally cried putting a hand on her hip. "We still gotta find dipstick and frankly I do not want to stay here any longer that I have to."

"That reminds me." Jazz said standing up. "You're a ghost too arnt you?"

"Yea, your point?"

"Just wondering that and thank you. I know you have been helping my mom and brother out. I just want to let you know that I and my dad are grateful for that."

Ember McLain was a little taken back by what the teen said. Usually she would be frowned upon or just blasted away but they were actually glad for her? This wasn't normal she thought slowly. After years of having a cold heart, she finally felt some warmth fill it a little. The once hatred was wearing away like rocks on a beach. Maybe there was more to life than revenge and her music. Just maybe…

"Uh, yea you're welcome." Ember replied nodding.

"So, how did this happen anyway?" Jazz asked looking over at Maddie. Maddie sighed and begun to tell the story.

"I started to go look for Danny and…"

The story was finally finished after ten full minutes and that left the others just shell shocked. They had explored a number or rooms but most of them were empty. Finally after walking down a hall where dust and ash covered everything, they finally heart a distant but definitely audible voice.

"Stupid fruit loop! You're not going to get away with this!"

"Danny!" Maddie gasped rushing down the hall with others trailing behind.

"Mom wait! It could be a trap." Shouted Jazz, limping and running but had to stop. Ember growling ran up to her and pulled the halfa back.

"Are you insane? We have to see what or who is guarding Danny first. Besides what if he's in his ghost form? The last thing these guys need is him being exposed more."

"I need to make sure he's alright." Maddie whispered narrowing her eyes. Cracking open the door she found herself in a factory-like room. Metal coated everything in the room as platforms stood around her and below them. Machines rumbled silently but their presence was known. It was nearby the machine that the black haired halfa was chained to the wall struggling to break free. In front of him was a man with long white hair tied back in a pony tail. The business suit that he wore gave Maddie exactly whom was hurting her son.

"Vlad Masters!" she hopped down and swiftly had a glowing hand wrapping around his throat. "Let my son go now!"

"Ah, Maddie so good to see you again. Although I wouldn't expect to see you in this form but nether less you are here! I would love to let your son go although I would be breaking Saddler's promise so I afraid I have to reject my love."

"Love? You bastard I can kill you right here!" snarled Maddie squeezing tighter to prove her point. To her surprise black rings appeared and where once stood Vlad Masters was Vlad Plasmisus.

"Now am I your love?" he sent a chill down Maddie's spine as he slipped from her grasp. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Lord Saddler. Here is the boy as I promised but why turn her into one of us?"

Maddie swiftly looked upwards behind her and saw the same greasy man that was in charge of the whole scheme. With a glint of evil in his eyes he spoke with the heavy accent dripping from his every word.

"I had to expose her to the power. Besides don't you want a powerful wife along with your powerful land?"

Maddie cut through with deep anger. "Wife? I already have a husband thank you very much and I have a bone to pick with you! You killed innocent people! I'll make sure you pay for that!"

"Nah, wait Mrs. Fenton don't you want your son safe or shall I just take him? Vlad, you know she will not survive from this virus but I'm thankful for your accomplishment of the task so I will give you the land and have her with you."

Vlad's expression grew serious. "What do you mean virus? I thought this was power?"

Saddler sighed and shook a finger. "Well, technically what I gave you is a virus but you enjoy the power yes?"

Vlad growled. "Are you saying that you-" He stopped and his eyes glazed over as he nodded to Saddler commands?

"Now my little puppet you shall destroy Mrs. Fenton and her group and report back to me once they are dead are we clear?"

"Crystal." He muttered in a drone and his once deep red eyes had cat like slits in them sending more chills up Maddie's spine.

"Mom! Get me out of here so I can take care of him." Danny called but Maddie shook her head.

"Let me deal with him honey. Listen, your farther, Jazz and Ember are up over there waiting for you. Do whatever you have to get out of here or figure out how to get out of here. I will deal with Vlad and Saddler here myself."

"NO! Please mom! I can do this! Trust me!" his china blue eyes pleaded for a chance and Maddie sighed. He was a halfa longer than herself and he could take care of herself.

"Can you turn into a ghost?"

"Yes."

"Alright but I will deal with Vlad, can you get Saddler?"

A pause stood in the air thicking until Danny nodded.

"He's a goner."

Maddie smirked and said her last words to him.

"Please be careful."

After Danny ran out with Ember trailing behind the halfa heroine faced what was about to be a very interesting battle. Slowly she started to fly and hope for the best out of the battle. The only reply was Vlad growling and animal behavior and he jumped.

This is going to take awhile thought Maddie tiredly before making the first attack.


	18. Losing Amber

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DP**_

_**Authors Note: Sorry guys. I got really caught up with my new stories and forgot about this poor one. Hey it's April and it's snowing up here! Can you believe it?**_

_**Let's do a recap. Maddie looks or missing Danny but while she's in the territory of the evil cult group she becomes half ghost and fights along side Ember Mclain to find Danny while realizing they were only pawns in Saddler's ultimate plan to take over the world. Last chapter Maddie and Ember find Jack and Jazz and they figure out her secret about being half ghost.**_

_**Enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing and reading!**_

Maddie cringed as her power struck Vlad's. The halfa struck again and again but Vlad kept blocking, and blocking until he show her down to the floor. Maddie struggled to get up and pulled out her Fenton Sword. With a swing she caught the evil halfa off guard and blood leaked out while he gave a banshee cry.

Maddie flew in the air swiftly and kicked him into a wall filled with rusted metal pipes. Suddenly her red eyes spotted a gas tank and an idea popped in her head.

Gunshots and laser blasts echoed in the room and she smiled when Jack and Jazz were shooting Vlad keeping him distracted.

"This is for hurting my brother and mom!" Jazz growled wildly before shooting more and moving to the other side of the room in order to get a better shot.

Jack's childish eyes were now in serious mode as he shot more and more (even though half of them still missed). He realized that the ghost's attacks were more…severe and animal like than before. A tinge of concern washed over him as he looked at his beloved wife but he had to keep her safe from this creature no matter what.

Maddie jumped over the evil halfa but gasped as he clawed her bony wings which actually hurt severely. Lowering to her one knee she rolled over as Vlad attempted to stomp the light blued ghost.

Her red dress gave a slight rip as it snagged on some debris that peaked out from the ground. She started to lure Vlad closer…and closer to the explosive gas and finally she was right beside it. Twisting the clasp open, she poured the contents and flew back as far as she could. Hollering over the sound of Vlad screaming withering cries she cried.

"Shoot the liquid!"

Jack and Jazz hadn't needed to be told twice as they shot Vlad and liquid to the best of their ability. Vlad exploded in flames and Maddie grinned evilly. Now was her chance she thought as she threw ecto-blasts and used her Dancing Ribbons attack on the evil creature. It screamed and withered into a pool of goop and Maddie gasped while falling to her knees.

"Mom!" Jazz screamed and rushed over to her side, a warm hand went over Maddie's cool clammy skin and the mother frowned.

"He's not gone." Her ruby red eyes stared at the bubbling pool of green goop as it formed something indescribable. Maddie pushed Jazz back quickly and her red eyes flashed in anger.

"Why the hell won't you die you son of a bitch!" Maddie was mad beyond belief and she could feel her blood boil. All of this sickness, all of this cruelty, all of this evil and pain in the world was rushing and pumping through her veins causing her to change her aura into a powerful one. The form in front of her, squished and formed into a huge reptile snake human like creature. It's blood fangs were shown proudly and it slithered towards Maddie who was ready.

Screaming, Maddie blasted the Vlad snake but it suddenly went into a portal that was created for it's self. Four other portals suddenly appeared around her and Maddie frowned ignoring her light silver blue hair flopping over her sweaty face. There it was she thought as she saw one of the portals glowing blue. Rushing towards it Maddie slashed the snake in the eyes with her sword.

"Hiss." Vlad slithered towards Maddie attempting to coil her but she was too quick and flew the upper part of the room. Vlad went into another portal and she lowered until she saw the glowing blue one. After several tries of this she had enough and screamed.

"Die!" she commanded powerfully slashing the monster with her Dancing Ribbons attack. It seemed like all of her power, all of her energy was based on this attack is it cut the snake in various places and making Vlad twitched and finally fell to the floor in a heap of blood, and corpse.

"Is it over?" Jazz whispered coming out of her hiding spot covered in oil and dirt. Her hair wouldn't be recognized since it was now a deep brown from the mud and debris.

"Yea, it's over sweetie." Maddie breathed transforming into her human form but her blue hair stayed as well as her ruby red eyes. "But not for me. I need to find that cure fast. Right after finding Danny."

"Strange." Jack said suddenly looking at the dead corpse. "He used to be such a good guy Vlad. I thought he was our friend."

"He was never our friend dad. He has been seeking revenge on you ever since that lab accident in college." Jazz explained looking away from the corpse. She had seen to much blood over the past few days and still after throwing up in the various parts she still had the urge to hurl once more.

"Why did you let Danny go fight Saddler anyways?" Jack asked in question walking to Maddie. She sighed.

"Look, our son…he's half ghost too and I know this is shocking but we have to accept him like you did with me."

"He-he…" Jack stood quiet for a minute. "We were responsible weren't we?"

"Yes." Maddie whispered but hugged Jack. "But we can see to it that he gets the love that he deserves and accept him like you did with me."

"Let's go kick Saddler's ass right now." Jazz spoke suddenly loading her ecto gun and started up the stairs. Maddie smirked but stopped and frowned.

It was an illusion. Maddie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was Vlad Masters standing there? The navy eyes, the white hair, the average body, it was him!

"Ah, Maddie. I thank you for…releasing me. I'm was so over powered and ignorant, and it cost my chances with you…for good. Before I leave I want to do a favour for you and show you where you can get cured. There is a lab down that doorway." Vlad pointed to an old hidden door behind him. "It will cure you but I'm not sure if side effects with stay on or what. I hope you and your…family can life longer than I could have. I know this doesn't change a thing."

"It doesn't." Maddie frowned. "You hurt my family and my son. I don't think I will ever forgive you Vlad."

"Then this is all I could have done. I'm sorry Maddie, tell young Daniel I'm sorry too. I was such a selfish person. Please defeat that loathsome monster for me." Vlad disappeared just like that leaving the trio shell shocked.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked but then smiled. "At least we got a cure now!"

"I guess he wanted to get everything off his chest instead of being a Wandering Spirit." Maddie sighed and looked at the doorway. "Let's get this virus out of me and save our son."

"Then we can get the hell out of here." Jazz muttered walking through the doorway and entering the lab. It was simple. A chair with computer monitors and various machines beside it. There in a tray was a clean needle with several fluids beside it. A group of purple vials read 'Vaccine'. Jack grabbed it while Jazz went to the computers and Maddie sat in the chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this sweetie?" Jack asked staring at her. Maddie nodded.

"Just get this over with."

Machines beeped, and moaned as they started to operate and Jack got the needle ready. As he inserted the needle in, Maddie gasped as she felt the vaccine swish into her blood stream and her body felt better. Almost cleansed in way she thought and felt completely tired. Her eyes felt droopy and she wanted to sleep badly. Her red eyes stared tiredly at Jazz who said her heart rate was going down.

"No, we have to go save Danny." Maddie whispered standing up. In a way she felt better but something was still imprinted into her. Like a tattoo she thought and looked at her reflection. Her brown hair and violet eyes were staring right at her and she smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Jack said and pushed the two females out before looking around. "Never liked needles."

Various stairs and levels later they came to a roof where the group saw a scene unfold before them.

Ember rushed and pushed Danny out of the way as Saddler struck with a scaly whip underneath his cloth. It stabbed Ember drastically as she fell in a heap.

"Ember!" Maddie screamed as she rushed to Ember's side. "You're a ghost, you-you will do fine."

"Maddie, I done it." Ember smiled lightly. "I did a good deed. Before a ghost could pas-pass on they must do something good in their afterlife or forever walk around in pain and agony. Maddie, I want to see my family again. I want to play my music in peace."

The voice spoke softly to Maddie as she felt tears streaming down her face. Why now? Why was this happening to her? The pain of losing a good friend almost made her want to commit suicide. Maddie then see Ember glow a soft blue light and then dissipear.

"Rest in peace Ember." Danny muttered not believing what happened although he knew.

_"Thank you for taking care of my mom." Danny spoke looking at the punk girl ghost. Ember nodded before turning to him._

_"It was nothing Danny."_

_"Danny? What happened to Dipstick?" Ember gasped and quickly turned to him._

_"I meant Dipstick! But listen." Her voice grew serious and quiet. "I have this feeling, that I won't be here much longer. I have a feeling that things are going to switch…and maybe…just maybe I can see my family again."_

_Danny nodded in understanding. All ghosts were just dead humans with unfinished business such as losing a family, have a grudge, or just a passion that they couldn't fulfill._

_"What were you talking about the Queen of the Ghost Zone?"_

_Ember sighed and flicked some of her fire hair behind her ear._

_"It's like choosing a mayor or president. Someone needs to set down their opinion that everyone can agree on. Vlad found out and wanted to rule the Ghost Zone for good but the council didn't want that. So they chose me. I still don't get how the hell they want me! I don't know politics or any of that crap! I just want to play my damn music and move on."_

_"So it's an honor?"_

_"Hell yea, imagine being the most popular guy in school for the whole high school career that's what it barely like as King or Queen of the Ghost Zone."_

_"Cool." Danny smiled as they opened a hatch revealing a light blue sky and ceiling. There Saddler was turned behind the two._

_"Ah I have been waiting for you."_

_"Saddler! I will make sure you pay for what you had done to all these people!" Danny cried turning into his ghost form. Ember brought out her guitar and struck a hard note to knock the villain off his feet but it didn't effect him at all. Laughing he spoke._

_"Ah, young Fenton and Miss Amber have returned."_

_"That's Ember you freak." Ember spoke._

_Saddler drew an eyebrow and started to walk and talk._

_"Amber, you know that you can acquire so much power when you become Queen. Think of all that power plus being my partner while ruling the human world."_

_"Thanks you cheap physco but I think I will stick to my way." Ember growled and drew a fist. "I would die a million times than ever be partners with you."_

_"Then I suppose you would want to die with these pathetic humans is that right?"_

_It was moments before Ember spoke. _

_"Yes. I would rather die with these guys then join you."_

_"Then so be it." Saddler said and attacked Danny suddenly but Ember saw it and dashed forward to save the poor boy._

_"DANNY NO!" Ember screamed._

For a split second everyone could see Ember as a human. Amber has long flowing copper hair with beautiful light brown eyes, her skin was slightly tanned and she had simple black jeans and a dark blue shirt. As soon was the image was there it was gone.

Everyone mourned for the loss of Ember. Many realized right there why she was chosen. Even though she was stubborn and somewhat evil, she had a heart to proclaim what was needed to be done. The morning wasn't a long one but a few seconds before Maddie and the others turned to the laughing Saddler.

"You will pay." Maddie spoke. Saddler stopped laughing and held a hand.

"You should be infected enough to take complete control. Now come to me!" Seconds passed and Maddie laughed.

"I can't be controlled Saddler. I have a family and they won't let me down. Plus your cure helped me a lot. Now even though I lost those powers I can still kick your ass."

"And were here to help." Danny spoke his white hair flowing freely with the soft wind as he crossed his arms.

Maddie felt the power appear right in front of her as the same rings of light appeared and formed around her. Her white wings were visible first, then her short choppy blue hair, then her green eyes. Her outfit was the same though; red cocktail dress and black boots with black ribbons dancing around her. They turned into wires just then.

"How-how can this be!?" exclaimed Saddler but he smirked. "No matter. Two humans and two halfa's cannot stop me now. I will rule this world with my virus and use it to control the Ghost World and other dimensions!"

Saddler's insane laughter filled the whole area as he transformed. Guts and blood leaked from his skin as it ripped apart and he started to morph into a disgusting creature. The two hands were claws, his jaw was larger and could fit a cow, his body was about seven feet wide and twelve feet tall. The robe was apart revealing a snake like body and sharp thorns at the end of the tail. His eyes were gleaming red.

"Think you can stop me now!" he roared gurgling spit and salvia. The final battle has just begun the evil Saddler thought as he charged to the victims who knew this was going to be the final battle also.


	19. Final Battle

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Disclaimer: Down own DP**_

_**Authors Note: Here's the second last chapter enjoy **_

Maddie quickly ran away in order to dodge the on coming tail. She started to sprint but then flew up into the sky freely. Danny did the same on the other side and he let out some ecto blasts along with Maddie. While the two halfa's did this, Jack and Jazz started to unleash their weapons upon the monster Saddler.

Jazz started to climb a metal tower while shooting. Maybe if she got some height, she can jump on him and do some real damage. Taking a deep breath, Jazz looked at the height. It was going to be a long drop but if she did then maybe she can help everyone out. Jumping while shrieking she landed on the monster and grinned evilly.

"Eat this Saddler." She started to shoot on the top of the monster's head and it howled in pain. While Saddler's mouth was wide open Jack threw a grenade in and was surprised it actually hit on target.

The cool breeze up in the sky made the two halfa's shiver as they kept blasting the creature. Saddler suddenly disappeared and the two stopped.

"What happened?" Maddie asked looking around her paranoid. Danny did the same.

"He's going to surprise us I just know it."

"Get ready then." Maddie concentrated on where he was going to be and soon enough she could sense him near them.

In a rush, Saddler appeared with wings and flying like a dragon. As he flew around him fire shot out his mouth. The two paled.

"Start flying." Danny commanded and took off while Maddie hot on his trails but Saddler was even hotter on both of them. Fire started to lick Maddie's ankles and she gave a hiss of pain. Flying faster the two tried to loose him but he kept on flying after them determined to kill them.

"What do we do? Our weapons can't reach Saddler." Jazz said growling. Jack grinned and poked Jazz.

"We can use that honey C'mon." Jack somewhat ran to the old looking helicopter there and Jazz made an annoyed expression.

"He just did something smart-I can't believe this." The strawberry blonde hair shook her head and started to run after him. "You better know how to operate this."

"Don't worry sweetie. This is just like those videogames where you fly helicopters." Jack responded grinning and narrowing his eyes. Switching the on switch and a few others they started to lift off the ground and towards the air dog battle.

Both Maddie and Danny gasped for air and were getting tired of dodging. The cold air snipped at both but they kept ignoring that and flew the most complicated patterns that they could ever imagine. Up, down, left, up, right, loop, twist, corkscrew-everything but Saddler kept on their tails and breathed fire.

Suddenly, relief washed upon the two as help came flying through. Jack turned the helicopter towards the creature and the machine's blades started to cut various parts of Saddler making him scream.

Saddler turned around and started to breathe fire on the helicopter and Jack growled while turning it away. Danny though stopped Saddler by using a Ghostly Wail. Maddie used her Dancing Ribbons attack too and sure enough he was cut all over. Suddenly the monster's tail came into view and whacked Maddie and Danny to the side causing huge injuries. Danny had a huge gash in his side and Maddie with an arm, this made Saddler smile in a sick way.

"Die." He rasped while slithering towards them although a huge humming sound came from behind. There the helicopter was with two huge machine guns on each side. Jack pressed the red button and soon bullets were flying everywhere.

With every hit Saddler lost more and more power and felt more weaker. Soon he couldn't even see where he was going and slithered blindly hoping to hit anyone. Although he was slithering closer and closer to the cliff where water was at the bottom but he was unaware of that. Danny and Maddie looked at each other and nodded. Getting up they flew with every inch of their power and started to unleash their final attack.

Danny unleashed his Ghostly Wail and Maddie revealed her Dancing Ribbons while pushing him off the cliff. While falling, Saddler started to turn into human and grinning while pressing a button. Before saying another word or doing another action he hit the water with a slap and the four knew right then he had died from the impact of the water. If he somehow survived then the sharks would eat him since he bleed so much.

Maddie frowned. Was that a beeping noise? Looking around she gasped that almost everywhere bombs were placed. In two minutes this place would blow up. Screaming she picked up Danny and flew into the chopper while screaming at her husband.

"Jack move! The bomb is going to explode!"

"A what?" Jazz shrieked but Maddie turned into her human form with out notice.

"Just go!" Maddie screamed. Jack nodded and started to take off with as much speed her could put into the flying machine. As they left the place everyone smiled at each other. Everything was going to be alright. They would find a personal doctor to take care of them or find something themselves.

The blast was made the whole airport exploded. Then by chain reaction the village and castle exploded too. Balls of fire could be seen in the distance and Danny frowned.

"Those poor people who died, they were so innocent. Why do people like that have to die so horribly?"

Maddie wrapped an arm around her sons' shoulder and put a head on his closest shoulder.

"It's life honey. Life can reveal cruel and inhumane things such as this. Although without life where would we be right now?"

"Don't worry son, were safe now." Jack replied grinning again like nothing happened. Jazz shook her head.

"What if the press hears about this? What would we do then? What if everyone finds out about your secret-the both of you now? Being a half ghost isn't a walk in the park mom."

Maddie looked at the bright blue sky and the city they were coming to. Amity Park stood there ready to be attacked by ghosts.

"I know but I'll get used to it. I'm sure Danny can teach me how to save the city."

"I dunno mom…" Danny trailed off and looked at his mother. Her violet orbs and short choppy brown hair were only a disguise for her true green eyes and silver blue hair. Why not? It would be neat to have a partner. "Sure, I guess."

The family stared at the city with a sense of familiarity. Things can't return to normal but maybe they can get back on track of everything. With the memory of Ember in their hearts and how courageous they were to Vlad and how he wouldn't haunt them anymore, they were prepared for anything now. They seen the worst and hopefully they learned a lot of lessons.


	20. Once a Ghost, Always a Ghost

_**Maddie's Intuition**_

_**By: Linkmaste**_

_**Authors Note: Well last chapter guys! Thanks everyone for reviewing and I really love to thank the following reviewers!**_

**Paul Powell **

**IRcrazy **

**Nayias **

**The poessed one **

**Ghost-wolf676 **

**Purpledog100 **

**katrinaKaiba)**

**epobbp**

**bluemystgirl**

**Majestic Moon**

**Weber's Cage **

**crazyvi **

**Ari-Griffin **

**Light Dragon SunsSong **

**The Sleep Warrior **

**C.E Hobbit)**

**Inumaru12 **

**DannysGirlForever**

**PhantomKat7**

**GhostAnn**

**Kouhiofdoragons**

**Sea Queen**

**Ilikedan**

**missMelissa4251**

**Struggling Artist**

**Jade-Viper08**

**Tree Flower**

**Darth Frodo**

**Sparky the Wonder Weasel**

**Catmedium**

**Queen S of Randomness 016**

**Animekitty47**

**TheSaddleClub4life**

**Phantomshadowdragon**

**Felkatil**

**Dphantomtomboy**

**The-Writing-Princess**

**Narsaksas**

**Me-agaisnt-the-world**

**Bunny Bubble**

**Moony's Metamorphmagus**

**Murgatroyd**

**Anonymous Reader13**

**DP Fan**

**Southernstarshadow**

**Egyptianqueen777**

**Nikky Phantom of the Opera**

**Without you guys I couldn't have made this happen! You guys totally rock and I love the fact you guys think its such a sick and cool story Hugs and kisses for all along with Danny dolls!**

**Well better get it on then shall I? Ladies and Gentlemen, Ghouls, Demons, and all knowing authors/readers, I present the last chapter of Maddie's Intuition.**

_Amity Park. _The city of where Danny Phantom resides…until today. This is what most billboards put in blunt language when tourists visit the haunted city.

It had been a year since the whole adventure with the evil Saddler and Maddie earning her powers as a halfa.

"Hey! It's Maddie Angel!" cried one of the on lookers to see a beautiful white winged angel flew upon the skies grinning down to the people below. She was one of them but in a different way. Her silver blue hair wisp along her pale face and her deep neon green eyes looked everywhere to find some trouble. Her ghost sense had just informed her of a spirit near by.

"Ah there you are." Maddie said landing on the ground to face a blob of green goop with evil red eyes. "Now, eat this!" she cried and pulled out her Fenton Sword and began the hacking.

The battle was effortless as she put it into the Fenton Thermos and sighed while flying away. Crowds gasped and cheered for her like she had won the Stanley Cup! It felt great to be noticed finally she thought with a smile. Protecting for all she loved especially to children and her own children for that matter.

"Uh hey you got it." Commented Danny as he floated with his arms crossed. "Thanks again. I got a test so I should-"

"What are you doing out of school young man?" demanded Maddie Angel as she took her son by the arm and dragged him down to a back alley that was littered with garbage and spray paint. There two rings appeared at the waist of each of the halfa's revealing their human forms.

Danny Fenton moaned and waved his hand in the air lazily saying it was lunch. Maddie Fenton shook her head.

"I don't care! You need your education so get your ass moving young man!"

"Yes ma'am" muttered Danny dryly as the same rings appeared and turned him back into the white haired and green eyed ghost.

Maddie smiled a bit as her son left and glanced as Jack as he arrived late but ready with several guns attached to his waist, head, hands, feet, hands, and of course the RV. After the incident Maddie had realized what it was like being a halfa with a ghost hunting family. Machines sounding off every second, getting zapped by every invention that Jack made and keeping the identity a secret from the community and world. These are made her head spin every time thinking about it. But it was worth it to help out Danny. He had been doing well in High School turning incomplete or no reports in with full and completed ones and receiving high marks from 70's to even 100's.

Jazz had gone off to college in the Ivy League. Both parents were proud of her as she started to get the idea of becoming a professor for the supernatural and ghosts in a school or something. Who knows?

Maddie and Jack were together and fine still hunting ghosts and making weapons. Now, Maddie was making secret weapons that couldn't hurt halfa's only full ghosts. She also upgraded her Fenton Sword to do that very same purpose.

The death of Vlad Masters had also been informed to the world and his earnings were left in place of his cat Maddie. Now still magazines read "billionaire cat has earned 1.5 billion dollars in cat food commercials". Insanity has breached the world.

Yep, everything was good. Maddie thought as she took the skies enjoying flight. It was like I was using my intuition all along and somehow…everything feels like it's supposed to be.

And there forever years to come were two halfa-ghosts to the city that saved the world and places for many, many years. Even through the change, and the natural disasters goodness, justice, and love will prevail. And even though heros were lost through the times their memories would always be remembered.

To be loved is to never be forgotten…

Maddie liked that saying…it reminded her of Ember a lot. She was a trouble maker no doubt, but with the heart of a queen and a great sense of judgment.

She remembered a little saying that the ghost told her before she died while out at that gruesome village.

_"Mother is like God in the eyes of a child." Ember muttered_.

Nodding, Maddie whispered a reply to the skies in heaven.

"Yes, mother is like God in the eyes of a child."

The end.


End file.
